Remember me this way
by caro94
Summary: Une vidéo de Jarod et Parker adolescents vont ramener aux vieux ennemis-amis les souvenirs d'un amour d'antant
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà deux infos : Je suis calypso94 ( ou calypso je me souviens plus de mon logo ) et donc je dis ça pour tous ceux ( si il y en a encore ) qui suivait la fic sur le caméléon avec les deux petits : Maggie et Thomas. J'ai voulus la continuer mais j'ai eu un petit problème informatique. Donc je posterais la suite par ce logo ci. Encore désolé. _

_La seconde info c'est juste pour vous présenter cette petite fic ci. Cela fait un petit moment déjà que la série s'est arrêtée. Jarod et Parker nous ont quittés sur un presque baiser sur l'île et un retour au Centre où Jarod à tenté une approche déjouée par miss Parker. Et voici sur quoi les scénaristes nous ont laissés. _

_Bien sur il y a pleins de fic qui imaginent un avenir après cette fin ci. Un petit montage vidéo et un petit visionnage du passé m'a donnée une petite idée : et si on s'intéressait un peu plus au passé de nos chers petits ? Et si la raison pour laquelle Jarod et miss Parker ne se sont jamais donner la peine d'essayer d'être ensembles se trouvait dans leur passé ? _

**Complexe du Centre : **

Le vent soufflait. La pluie tombait. Le ciel était si sombre qu'il semblait être le décor parfait pour refléter la nature démoniaque du Centre. De toutes pars des orages grondait, des éclairs déchiraient les cieux.

Parker regardait cela par la vitre de son bureau. Plongée dans ses pensées. Le Centre.

C'était un univers familier qu'elle avait autours d'elle. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme un de ces bons souvenirs où cette ambiance familière vous rassure et vous fait vous sentir chez vous.

Elle était chez elle malgré tout. Au cours de ce voyage elle l'avait appris. Le meurtre, l'atrocité…sa famille avait cela dans le sang. Ses ancêtres avaient vendus leurs âmes au Diable. Et elle, elle était aussi une Parker, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sa mère avait peut être essayer de la sauvée, elle en était morte. Et son père, sa seule famille, l'avait malicieusement rattaché au Centre par ce travail de rechercher Jarod.

Cette dernière pensée, avait naquit au cours de ces quatre dernières années, lorsque petit à petit, Jarod avait détourné l'attention de Parker vers son passé plus que sur sa chasse. Une petite épine qui à répandu son poison au cours du temps. Le goût du fruit défendu. Le fruit de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal.

Sydney, Jarod, sa mère, Thomas et même Broots et sa fille…eux étaient le bien. Et c'est une fois que vous voyez le bien que vous pouvez alors être éclairée sur le Mal. Même si elle se l'était cachée, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le Mal c'était le Centre. Et le Centre et bien…c'était également son père.

Miss Parker le savait au fond d'elle-même. Mais son père était tout ce qui lui restait. Son repère familial. Son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie n'avait peut être été que manipulation, leurre…elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêchée de l'aimer. Ou du moins, de se rattacher à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. Sinon elle s'effondrerai. Cela Jarod ne le comprenait pas et elle s'énervait pour cela. Il l'agaçait pour cela. Il ne cessait de lui mettre sous les yeux tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de se cacher. Car à la différence d'elle, lui pouvait encore se trouver une identité. Elle n'en trouverait pas d'autre. Sa famille elle l'avait. Elle la connaissait. Lui il avait la chance d'avoir une famille qui l'aimait et qui le recherchait. Sa famille à lui n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Et malgré elle, elle aussi en avait.

S'il se construisait après 30 ans de kidnapping en déterrant le passé, elle doutait qu'il se rende compte qu'au contraire, découvrir la vérité la détruisait elle. Parfois on aime mieux vivre dans un rêve, même si on sait que c'est un leurre.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même plus ce leurre. Son père avait disparu. Et il ne lui restait plus rien de son passé hormis le Centre. Son enfance, elle la voyait dans les yeux de ses parents. Sous cet air froid et stable, la jeune femme était en réalité perdue.

Parker porta le rebord de sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et en bus une gorgée. Elle s'avouera un instant la chaleur caféine qui se dégagea de la tasse et repensa aux derniers événements sur l'île.

Sa chasse, ses découvertes, ces instants avec sa proie…

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait retrouvée le confort et le calme qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle discutait avec Thomas. Dans un sens, c'était vrai, ce moment avec Jarod avait été un moment de faiblesse.

A ce moment là, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Etait ce son destin de suivre les siens ? Etait ce dans sa nature de provoquer le malheur des autres ? Devait elle suivre ou mourir ? Aimait elle cela ? Elle se demandait réellement. Car si elle le voulait, elle pourrait trouver le courage de se retourner contre le Centre et de laisser son ami, car c'est ce qu'il avait été pour elle, recouvrer sa liberté. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais la question que ses révélations avait soulevé était est ce par peur qu'elle ne se retournait pas contre le Centre ? Ou parce qu'elle aimait réellement cette chasse ? Parce qu'elle était attirée par les mystères du Centre ? Et même si cela la répugnait, est ce qu'au fond ces atrocités ne l'attiraient pas ? Cette pensée la dégoûtait d'elle-même….A vrai dire, elle n'en était plus là.

Miss Parker ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'était laisser aller lors de cet entretien avec Jarod, juste avant que la dame aveugle ne les interrompt mais elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressentie. La jeune femme, savait pertinemment vers quoi elle s'engageait, mais privée de ses repères, seules avec cette femme honnête et son ami, elle s'était laisser à imaginer qu'il lui était peut être possible de changer de vie. Elle en avait eu assez de se cacher. Que lui restait il après tout ? Son père lui avait fait tout perdre. Sa mère, Thomas… Il lui avait menti, il s'était servi d'elle. Et une seule personne essayait de l'aider et lui disait la vérité. Peut être était il le seul à pouvoir véritablement la délivrée. Après tout, c'était en partit grâce à lui qu'elle arrivait encore aujourd'hui à se regarder dans une glace.

A ce moment là, en cet instant où ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, elle n'avait ressentie aucune peur, elle ne sentait même pas senti mal à l'aise. Elle avait ressentie une vague étrange de désir. Sensation de bien être bizarre et familière à la fois. Que se passerait il après ? Que deviendraient ils tous les deux ? Elle n'en n'avait que faire ! Tout ce qu'elle se demandait c'est comment elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait plus tôt ? Il est vrai qu'ils se parlaient souvent au téléphone, qu'ils se croisaient, mais jamais ils n'avaient étaient si proches, du moins pas qu'elle se souvienne. Et la jeune femme lisait dans les yeux de celui-ci, le même désir qui l'animait maintenant. Une certaine douceur dans son regard et une protection. Ca avait toujours été dans ses yeux là qu'elle s'était retrouvée entièrement. Qu'elle était appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. Qu'elle se trouvait encore une valeur…ou qu'elle avait tout du moins l'illusion de valoir quelque chose, d'être une personne bien. Il arrivait à lui trouver des qualités qu'elle ne se trouvait pas. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, en cet instant il semblait la désirait comme elle. Le Centre, son père, Sydney, Broots…personne n'étaient là. Pourquoi se cacher ?

Jusqu'au moment où la petite vieille était revenu les interrompant. Aussitôt elle s'était sentie gênée. Mais une fois de plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle s'était dit, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne devaient pas ressentir cela ! Lui, elle…c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Ca ne s'était jamais fait et ça n'était pas prés de se faire. Quels conséquences sur leur jeux cela aurait il entrainer ? Elle était gênée car elle savait que le mal était fait. Elle savait que le caméléon ne laissait passer aucun détail. Et elle ne savait absolument pas comment il prendrait. Après tout, lui aussi était bouleversé. Il était passé à côtés des retrouvailles avec sa mère. Il pouvait tout aussi bien regretter ce geste. Déjà elle s'imaginait le regard de pitié qu'il lui ferait si elle montrait une quelconque déception…

Ce qui était forcément le cas. Parker ne croyait absolument pas que le caméléon puisse avoir quelques sentiments à son égard. D'ailleurs Zoé ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Et elle que ressentirait elle ? Elle ne savait plus…

Puis dans la voiture, lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main et fait ce regard. Parker y avait lu un espoir. Si elle le voulait elle pouvait vivre. Etre heureuse. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle disait maintenant…un mois plus tard. Sur le moment, même si elle le masquait, elle était perdue. Perdue entre ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. Perdue entre l'amour de son père et celui récent de sa proie. Deux avenirs totalement différents. La différence venait que dans l'un elle savait exactement à quoi s'attendre même si elle était plus que déçue. Elle avait le sentiment de le méritée. Elle s'y était faite. Elle avait appris à vivre comme cela. Elle avait appris à vivre seule. Tout cet univers, même sanglant, faisait partie d'elle, de ses repères. Et si elle ne savait pas aimée ? Elle avait essayé avec Thomas… et la blessure de le perdre avait été si violente qu'elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

Partir là ? Sur un coup de tête ? Et puis d'abord que ressentait elle exactement pour Jarod ? D'accord ils avaient faillis s'embrasser mais…tous deux étaient dans un état second.

Malgré tout, elle sentait bien ces frissons qui, malgré elle lui parcourait tout le corps et accélérait son rythme cardiaque à ce simple contacte. Et elle le maudissait pour cela !

Partout où il passait, il ne cessait de la perdre. Avec lui, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle se sentait tout et rien à la fois.

La réponse à ce malaise. La froideur ! Elle s'était dégagée comme par dégout. Elle savait que Jarod comprenait qu'elle était aussi prisonnière que lui dans un sens, ce qu'il ne voyait pas en revanche, et qui l'étonnait de lui, c'est que c'était d'elle qu'elle le protégeait. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu Thomas, elle s'était sentie complètement perdue. Elle n'avait plus été sur son terrain. Elle était démasquée. Sa froideur avait disparue. Elle était démunie.

Partir tous les deux ? Déjà seuls le Centre n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le rechercher, mais avec elle il était sur d'être repris. IL était le génie, pas elle ! Contrairement à lui, elle avait ses limites. Comment se débrouilleraient ils ? Croyait il réellement qu'ils pourraient se cacher et fonder une jolie petite famille ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de ramener SES problèmes à lui, même s'il jouait à l'assistante sociale avec elle. Il semblait ne pas comprendre que c'était en jouant à cela qu'il mettait sa liberté en jeu.

Une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Désormais seule, elle savait qu'elle choix elle aurait fait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître…

Mais elle se l'interdisait.

Il avait peut être le courage pour jouer aux échecs contre le Centre, mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu…

Et si elle attaquait les gens, les regardait en étrangers, c'était pour qu'ils ne voient pas combien elle se trouvait vide. C'était pour se défendre. Car au centre, ou tu mords ou tu meurs !

Bip bip bip

Miss Parker se détourna un instant de la fenêtre pour observer son ordinateur. Elle s'installa et ouvrit l'e-mail qu'elle venait de recevoir…

C'était une vidéo, une vidéo datant de son adolescence au vu de la date. Elle devait avoir 18 ans.

Elle cliqua sur le fichier et son écran fut remplacé par l'image grisâtre. Une vidéo courte mais qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle ressentait exactement le même désarroi qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps inerte et mutilé de Thomas.

Devant elle, la caméra avait filmée à l'époque un couloir du Centre. Un nettoyeur était en face de deux adolescents. Une fille et un garçon. Le garçon était derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui tremblant tenait en face d'elle un révolver et criait à son ami :

Enfui toi Jarod!

Mais l'adolescent hésitait à partir. En parallèle le nettoyeur, hésitait à tirer, mais ne voulait pas laisser partir le génie.

Si vous approchez je tire ! hurla la jeune fille qui n'était autre que Parker jeune

Je ne pars pas sans toi Parker ! hurlait il

Je te dis de partir ! Je ne crains rien ! Je veux que tu partes ! Retrouve tes parents !

Faites un seul pas et je tir, ajouta le nettoyeur

Ne faites pas ça ! cria la jeune femme, Jarod pars ! Ne m'attend pas

Parker…

On se retrouvera ! Je te le promets. Dit elle en tournant l'espace d'un instant la tête vers lui

Le nettoyeur hésitait à tirer avantage de ce coup d'œil. Les adolescents se fixèrent et partagèrent un sourire entendu.

L'adolescent se retourna pour partir. Le nettoyeur appuya alors sur la gâchette.

Non ! cria la jeune fille

Le coup partit. Un coup de feu violent. L'adolescent se retourna et se précipita vers la jeune fille qui était devenu blanche et tremblante.

Parker ! Parker tu vas bien ? Réponds moi Parker

Mais la jeune fille avait les lèvres tremblantes. De ses yeux bleus une larme s'échappait et elle n'arrivait plus à enlever ses doigts de l'arme.

Il y eu un bruit sourd. Et la jeune fille s'écroula dans les bras du jeune Jarod qui la rattrapa…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre un peu long je sais. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré tout et voilà pour la suite._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Jarod était lui assez dans ses pensée, regardant le temps dehors. Comme Parker, il repensait à ce qui s'était passer sur l'île.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours été attaché à la jeune femme, qu'elle comptait dans ses rares amis et qui de plus est au Centre. Tout comme lui, elle était prisonnière il le savait bien. Mais il doutait que son père l'aurait tuée si elle avait démissionnée. Aujourd'hui, tout espoir de la libérer s'en trouvait diminué. Mr Parker n'était plus aux commandes et il savait que Parker était autant en danger au Centre que lui.

Il l'appréciait et il voulait l'aider. Mais aujourd'hui il réalisait combien il voulait l'aider. Et surtout il réalisait que ce n'était pas seulement pour elle qu'il voulait l'aider. Il y a deux, trois ans il avait plus ou moins provoqué cette rencontre de Parker avec Thomas en recommandant au jeune homme l'endroit où il travaillait et où il avait pus rencontrer Parker. Actuellement serait il prêt à recommencer ? Aimerait il la voir au bras d'un autre homme…que lui ?

La nuit, parfois il se surprenait à avoir rêver d'un avenir où ils étaient tous les deux. Et il ne cessait de revoir ce moment où ils avaient étaient si proches. Après qu'ils aient faillis s'embrasser il s'était senti aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Gêné parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer désirer à ce point embrasser la jeune femme. Mais il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressentis. De la chaleur qui l'enivrait. Les yeux de la jeune femme blessée, perdue, qui brillaient avec la flamme. Cette humanité et cette beauté qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle faisait tomber son masque de femme fatale. Ses cheveux qui tombait naturellement sur sa couverture. Sa peau…

Elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui l'attirait et lui donnait envie de la protéger. Pourquoi ressentait il autant ce besoin de la protéger ? Pourquoi se mettait il toujours en danger pour elle ? Il faisait ça pour les autres aussi. Tout le monde avait droit à la vérité…

Mais était ce réellement la seule raison ?

Tout comme ses parents, il avait toujours eu la sensation que le Centre lui avait pris également Parker. Et que la jeune femme au lieu de s'échapper, le fuyait sans cesse. Même en cet instant.

Elle avait été si proche de lui. Cela l'avait déstabilisé et en même temps rassuré. Il n'avait eu que le désir d'être auprès d'elle. De faire tomber cette carapace qu'elle prenait et de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait presque oublié leurs rôles. L'arrivée de la petite vieille l'avait violemment ramené à la réalité. Si lui était prêt à aller de l'avant, à oser le tout pour le tout, à lui offrir une autre vie, à retrouver avec lui une bonne famille, une VRAI famille, et la lui donner, même, si elle le désirait, il la connaissait suffisamment pour lire dans son regard. La jeune femme n'y était pas prête. Il se trouvait gêné de lui avoir inconsciemment révélé son inclination envers elle…comment réagirait elle ? Elle pouvait être compatissante tout comme elle pouvait se montrer très dur et méprisante.

Et il n'avait pas fallu à Jarod un long moment de réflexion pour s'avouer l'impensable. C'était dur, mais on ne pouvait le nier, même si cela n'aboutissait à rien. Même s'il faudrait vivre seul avec cela. Il était amoureux de la jeune femme. Et les sentiments ne se contrôlent malheureusement pas. On peut les remplacer. En peindre d'autres comme un mur, on ne les effacera que de notre regard. Enfouis sous plusieurs couches, ils sont toujours là, dans nos mémoires et notre être. Et Parker était pour lui une couche de peinture qu'il n'avait pas envie d'enlever. Elle faisait partie de lui. Elle l'avait toujours été. C'était une partie de sa vie.

Et il était prêt à la sacrifier pour elle. C'est ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre dans la voiture. A l'écart des personnes, il pensait pouvoir en parler avec la jeune femme. La faire flancher. Mais elle s'était retournée. S'était dégagée et avait appeler son moment de bonheur, un simple moment de faiblesse.

Aujourd'hui il était trop tard…

Lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose, il le passait plus à Sydney. Il n'osait plus l'appeler elle. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'avait plus le même détachement…

Bip bip bip

Jarod se détourna de la fenêtre, intrigué par le petit bruit et la petite image de courrier électronique. Un e mail ? … Du Centre qui plus est ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Sydney ? …Parker ?

Il cliqua sur le fichier et une vieille vidéo, du Centre, s'afficha.

Un nettoyeur était en face de deux adolescents. Une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tremblait et tenait en face d'elle un révolver en criant à son ami :

Enfui toi Jarod!

Jarod sentit son sang se glacé. Qui lui avait envoyé cela ? Et si c'était…Angelo ! Jarod ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Cela devait il lui donner espoir ou lui apportait elle une autre piste de la vérité ?

Ce qui était sure c'est qu'il ne s'était plus rappeler de ces événements, mais à présent il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ! Et il comprit que ses sentiments pour Parker n'étaient pas nouveaux…il les avait juste oubliés.

Non ! cria la jeune fille

Le coup partit. Un coup de feu violent. L'adolescent se retourna et se précipita vers la jeune fille qui était devenu blanche et tremblante.

Parker ! Parker tu vas bien ? Réponds moi Parker

Mais la jeune fille avait les lèvres tremblantes. De ses yeux bleus une larme s'échappait et elle n'arrivait plus à enlever ses doigts de l'arme.

Il y eu un bruit sourd. Et la jeune fille s'écroula dans les bras du jeune Jarod qui la rattrapa…

Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! n'arrêtait elle pas de dire en pleurant et en s'appuyant contre lui

Tu n'es pas responsable, s'efforçait il de lui dire en la réconfortant, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, murmurait il

Les deux adolescents étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Si proche qu'on en devinait leur rapport. Cette vidéo rappelait l'époque lointaine où Jarod et Miss Parker avaient faillis être heureux envers et contre le Centre …

…. Ils n'avaient alors que 18 ans !


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 4 : **

Miss Parker entra dans le sombre couloir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue au Centre. Vers 12 -13 ans, elle n'avait plus passé un seul été au Centre. Son père lui trouvait sans cesse des colonies de vacances, et des pensionnats où elle étudiait.

Mais cet été était différent. Son père, à cause de son travail, toujours à cause de son travail, n'avait semble t il pas vu le temps passer, et Parker avait finie sa dernière année d'étude au pensionnat d'où elle avait décrochée fièrement son diplôme, malgré sa déception que son père n'est pas une aussi grande réaction de fierté qu'elle espérait.

Elle avait fêté cet événement avec quelques amis, dans une boîte du coin. Puis le lendemain son père l'avait amener, le temps d'une heure ou deux, dans un grand restaurant. Mais cet entretien était souvent coupé de coups de téléphone et leur discussion ne s'était résumée qu'à un possible avenir au Centre si elle le désirait.

Ses amis étaient tous partis en vacances. Cette année elle, elle n'allait nulle part. Parker avait maintenant 18 ans et avait son permis. Elle était assez grande pour conduire de la maison de son père au Centre.

Bien sur elle aurait aisément pus se promener en ville, trouver des jeunes avec qui faire la fête plutôt que de s'enterrer dans ce grand bâtiment qui semblait parasiter la colline verte, mais elle avait envie de profiter de son père qu'elle n'avait que très peu de fois au cours de sa scolarité au pensionnat.

Elle s'occupait donc avec divers petits jobs, et à la fin du mois, son père lui avait promis un mini salaire pour la récompenser. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elle était arrivée.

Aujourd'hui, Parker avait pour tâche de classer des dossiers que lui avait laisser son père. Le bureau était spacieux et illuminé. Elle était à son aise et s'occupait. Ces dossiers la rapprochaient un peu de son père en sachant de quoi il s'occupait exactement. Mais elle avait été déçue, jusque là ces dossiers étaient barbants. Si bien qu'elles ne les lisaient plus et avaient finis son travail.

Qu'allait elle faire ? Cela faisait bien 1 h que son père était parti pour un projet important. Il était dans le Centre, lui avait il dit, mais dans un lieu plus ou moins secret. Il lui avait trouvé cette occupation de classer ces dossiers en attendant son retours mais à présent Parker s'ennuyait…

Elle était curieuse de voir de quel projet il s'agissait. Partagé ce secret avec lui serait son plus grand plaisir. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur le grand complexe.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. Elle était curieuse de revoir les lieux, de retrouver ses souvenirs, bons et mauvais, ses jeux d'enfants…

Les couloirs avaient un air familiers. Elle avait de brefs souvenirs d'être cachée dans des couloirs avec des enfants de son âge…comme s'appelaient ils déjà ? Et où étaient ils partis ? N'habitaient ils pas là d'après ce qu'ils lui avait dit ?

La jeune fille s'était donc promener depuis un quart d'heure à travers les nombreux couloirs et étages du Centre. Se moquant des regards, elle les regardait fièrement. Elle était la fille de leurs patrons, de quoi se mêlaient ils ?

Tant de souvenirs, de flash back lui revenaient. C'était comme si elle était revenue dans une ancienne maison de campagne. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de repartir. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment que cet été serait vraiment décisif dans sa vie…

Et à présent Miss Parker se était dans ce couloir. Elle, si à l'aise depuis quelques minutes s'était figée. Elle avait du mal à passer ce couloir même si elle y était repassée après le drame. Mais elle n'y était jamais repasser …seule. Et cela faisait bien longtemps…

Elle avait gardé en elle un souvenir bien noir de ce lieu. Elle avait fait tellement de cauchemars qu'elle ne se rappelait plus des moments après la mort de sa mère. Mais elle s'en souvenait en revanche, de ce moment là. Comme si c'était hier. Elle pouvait tout juste entendre ses propres cris appelant sa mère. Ses pas résonnant lorsqu'elle courait pour se diriger vers les coups de feu. Les nettoyeurs qui l'empêchaient d'arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le corps dépassant de sa mère, immobile et raide. Cette impression que soudainement sa vie s'était écroulée…

Etrangement elle eu froid. Et elle due s'armer d'un infini courage pour pénétrer dans cet endroit. Marchant lentement comme si elle venait d'entrer dans un lieu sacré. Avec un immense respect et une grande crainte. La crainte d'anciens fantômes.

On lui avait dit que son père était descendu avec d'autres personnes dans cet ascenseur et qu'ils avaient étaient au niveau -3. La curiosité l'emportait sur sa peur. Et elle se forçait en pensant qu'elle voulait chasser cette petite fille apeurée qu'elle avait été…celle qu'elle se rappelait.

Malgré tout, au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur son cœur s'accéléra. Et elle recula presque lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle s'était presque attendue à voir le corps de sa mère, gisant…

Elle due attendre un bon quart d'heure pour arrêter ses larmes et oser entrer dans la petite pièce.

Niveau -3 s'afficha en rouge. Une nouvelle fois les portes s'ouvrirent. Parker entendait de l'agitation. Elle avait de brefs souvenirs de cet endroit. Elle arriva à un croisement. Droite ou gauche ?

Elle se souvint alors d'une image dans son enfance. Sydney l'avait emmené ici, sous l'ordre de son père, et avait ouvert une porte à l'étiquette bleutée avec un défaut dans l'encadrement. Elle y était toujours ! Parker choisit cette porte, son seul repère.

Elle arriva dans une petite salle noir, où il n'y avait qu'une seule lampe qui éclairait faiblement la pièce : Une antichambre semblable à celle d'une usine.

Parker se posta à la porte en face qui lui ouvrait une sortie. Elle entendait du bruit. Des voix. Elle sourit. Son père allait être tellement surprit de la voir. Et en même temps il ne pourrait pas la chasser. Elle s'entêterait. Et puis elle n'était plus une petite fille ! Elle avait 18 ans !

Elle ouvrit alors la porte d'un geste décidé, gardant son sourire et entra…

…Mais ce n'est pas son père qu'elle trouva. Choquée, elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle connaissait cette scène.

Devant elle s'étendait une grande vitre. Derrière cette vitre il y avait une petite pièce dans laquelle il n'y avait comme meuble qu'une seule et unique table.

Une jeune fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait devant la vitre, en train de discuter avec un jeune homme qui semblait mi intéressé, mi agaçé.

Son irruption les interrompit et reporta leurs attentions.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face à Miss Parker. De longs cheveux bruns lisses qui tombaient en cascades, des yeux bleus qui se dégageaient d'un maquillage noire gothique, vêtue d'un gros pendentif et des ongles peints en noirs, la jeune fille la regarda perplexe et tenant sa sucette rouge à la main demanda d'un air indigné :

Eh ! T'es qui toi ?

Le ton mielleux et félin qu'elle voulait se donner agaça Miss Parker mais le cacha à l'étrangère.

Si son visage lui était encore inconnu, celui du jeune homme retint son attention. Comme frappée par la foudre.

Une réaction partagé par le jeune homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : **

Jarod avait lui aussi 18 ans passé. Mais son passé avait été légèrement différent de Parker. Les expériences de simulations ne lui étaient désormais plus étrangères et ses occupations étaient majoritairement au Centre.

Bien sur il se posait des questions sur le monde, mais il avait cette chance par rapport à ses autres amis, tels qu'Angelo, que son éducateur répond en partie à ses questions, tant que cela ne concernait pas ses parents.

Il s'était résigné, il savait qu'ils étaient morts dans cet accident, mais il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails. Pas sur la façon dont ils étaient mort bien entendus, mais sur leur identité. Qui étaient ils, que faisaient ils, d'où venaient ils. Autant de choses tout à fait humaines qui contribuent également à nous définir nous même.

Même s'il aimait Sydney comme son propre père, le caméléon avait conscience que celui-ci n'était qu'un employé du Centre et que quelque part, lui aussi avait une famille. Même si il avait été inconsciemment son père adoptif, il ne pourrait jamais lui montrer un arbre généalogique et dire « voici ce qu'était ton grand père » ou « tu ressembles tellement à ta mère ». Un droit que possède chaque enfant de savoir d'où il vient.

Et même si l'éducateur avait toujours été plus ou moins là quand il avait eu peur, ou pour lui expliquer certaines choses, parler, Jarod lui reprochait secrètement de ne pas plus le défendre et de le forcer à faire ces simulations dont il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il pensait de ce fait que cet amour ne devait pas être réciproque. Ne risque t on pas tout pour son enfant ?

Et les liens qui l'unissait à Sydney n'étaient ils qu'amicales ou paternel ?

Cela le déstabilisait. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais où aller ? Dehors il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Et depuis son enfance son seul repère était son éducateur.

Il aurait aimer cependant faire autre chose que des simulation de crimes, ou de guerres, ou de tactiques…n'y avait il pas dans le monde des choses plus gais ?

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était encore une fois, et par ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, prêté à cette simulation. Cette fois, il s'agissait de rencontrer, par le biais d'une vitre, et ayant des capteurs sur le front, une jeune fille de son âge du nom de Brigitte.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait été très surprit. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui étaient presque absorbées par une couche de maquillage noire et des ongles noirs. Elle portait des bracelets avec de grosses épines. Etait ce pour se défendre ? Elle avait un pantalon noir en cuir et un corset noir où s'entremêlaient des milliers de fils de dentelles formant des motifs. A cela elle avait rajouté un grand manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'à ces talons, talons qui bordaient des bottes. Elle s'approcha de la vitre avec une sucette rouge dans la bouche et un air qu'il n'aimait guère. Un air de femme fatale, sure d'elle, mais qu'il sentait malhonnête et fausse.

Mais le caméléon, qui ne voyait pas beaucoup le monde, était néanmoins curieux par ses vêtements. Il resta poli et entama la discussion avec elle. Ses tentatives de séduction échouèrent lamentablement mais il la laissa jouer son jeu pour mieux la cibler.

Cela faisait déjà un moment et Brigitte croyait avoir gagner. Elle lui racontait tout un tas d'annectdotes qui intéressait Jarod par l'aspect « monde extérieur » mais il commençait un peu à être lasser de cette jeune fille qui au fond était vide. Lui l'intéressait par ses conseils sur la réaction des gens.

La jeune femme commençait à l'intéressé également lorsque soudain un bruit derrière Brigitte attira l'attention du jeune caméléon.

Une autre jeune fille, au visage beaucoup plus familier arriva derrière.

Elle le fixa surprise aussi et ayant le même air surprit que lui.

Eh ! T'es qui toi ? s'indigna Brigitte

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Elle ne cessa de le fixer comme si elle cherchait à le reconnaître.

Jarod non plus ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait. Elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Mais d'où la connaissait il ?

Ses grands yeux bleu azur le transperçaient. La jeune fille avait quelque chose dans la manière de se tenir, de très classe, de très raphiné. Et en même temps il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'enfantin et de déterminé.

Il connaissait ces yeux, ces cheveux. Il s'approcha tout comme elle. Et sans dire un mot ils se fixèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Brigitte les fixa et dit :

Vous vous connaissez ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ne se tournèrent même pas vers elle. La jeune fille sourit soudainement d'un sourire qui embauma le jeune homme. Quelque chose en elle l'illuminait lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi.

Elle posa alors une main sur la vitre en le fixant.

Ce n'est pas tant son geste que la façon dont elle l'avait fait qui éclaira Jarod. Comme une lumière dans les ténèbres, il se souvint de ce jour. La disposition de leurs mains. Sauf qu'à l'inverse c'était lui qui avait été le premier à le faire.

Un joli clin d'œil auquel il s'empressa de répondre en accolant sa propre main contre la vitre, face à celle de Parker et sourit.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un moment, mains dans la mains en se souriant.

Bien sur qu'il se souvenait à présent. Les souvenirs s'estompent, sont remplacés par d'autres l'espace d'un instant, de long moment, mais ils ne s'effacent jamais totalement. Ils sont toujours en nous. Ils nous déterminent et nous caractérisent inconsciemment.

C'était cette petite fille avec qui il avait été très ami lors de son enfance. Il avait parcourut tous les couloirs du Centre avec elle et Angelo. Ils avaient connus une certaine Faith. Ils avaient longtemps discuté. De sa famille, de la mort de sa mère. Elle lui avait même donné son premier baiser.

Ils avaient été à une époque, les meilleurs amis du monde. Se jurant fidélité et loyauté. Jurant que rien ne les sépareraient.

Et puis…elle était partit. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Un été. Puis un autre. Même pas une lettre, même pas de nouvelles.

A présent la voilà. Oui elle avait changée. Mais s'il ne retrouvait pas la petite fille d'autre fois dans son physique, même si ce dernier était loin d'être mauvais, il la retrouvait dans son sourire, et son regard.

Bonjour mademoiselle Parker, dit il en gardant son sourire

…Jarod ! répondit elle simplement

Alors d'autres personnes firent à nouveau irruption dans la pièce. L'une était Sydney. L'autre Raines. Et la dernière, la plus choqué, était Mr Parker.

- Mon ange que fais tu ici ?


	5. Chapter 5

_« Le lecteur doit être considéré comme un personnage à part entière du roman, sans lui, rien ne se fait » de Elsa Triolet, reprit par Guillaume Musso dans __la fille de papier._

_Une petite phrase pour remercier ceux qui lisent cette fic ainsi que vos reviews. Ca fait très plaisir, et fait vivre à part entière l'histoire et l'intérêt de continuer ! _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5 : **

Sydney vaguait dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Après être partit une demie heure plus tôt, il était revenu sur ses pas avec la sensation obsédante d'avoir oublié quelque chose sans savoir quoi. L'idée de revenir dans son bureau pour tout vérifier lui permettrait sans doute de se rappeler.

Quand tout à coup, il se heurta à quelqu'un.

Sydney ! Oh pardon je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Broots qui se hâtait de ramasser le contenu éparpillé d'un gros carton

Le psychologue se pencha pour aider son ami

Qu'est ce que tout ceci Mr Broots ? Des informations sur Jarod ?

Oh non non, en fait c'est Mr Lyle qui me les a donnés

Broots était comme d'habitude dans un état de grande inquiétude. Nerveux comme si à chaque instant on allait lui tirer dessus ou que quelqu'un l'observait. Sydney avait eu l'occasion d'observer Mr Broots en dehors de la vie du Centre, et si le jeune homme n'était pas un prédateur, il était quand même moins inquiet, plus détendu.

Mais Broots était de ces personnes n'ayant pas suffisamment d'estime d'elle-même pour tenir tête aux personnes qui l'attaquait ou soutenir ses idées. En claire, même avec une intelligence normal, et un bon cœur, c'était ce qu'on pourrait appelé un « dominé », terme qui se différencie clairement de comportement pacifique par justement cette absence d'estime de soi et cette capacité à croire que les autres ont toujours le dessus sur vous et surtout à l'accepter et se résigner.

Lyle vous à donner ce carton…pour quelle raison ?

En fait, je croyais que Mademoiselle Parker était dans le bureau de son père et je venais lui apporter des informations qu'elle m'avait demandées, mais visiblement Mr Lyle s'y est installé

J'imagine qu'il reprend les commandes en fin de comptes

Broots ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sydney ne s'attendait pas à sa réponse

J'ai un doute sur ça. Si c'était une évidence pour le Trium Vira que Lyle reprenne le Centre ca ne devrait pas être déjà fait ? Cela fait un mois maintenant tout de même que la place est occupé de façon très provisoire

Sydney eut un petit sourire surprit. Broots lui rappelait pourquoi il aimait son métier. C'était un atout au Centre d'avoir des gens ainsi pour vous redonner un peu de lumière. Le jeune homme lui rappelait en effet qu'on n'a jamais finis d'être surprit par les gens. On le remarque souvent lorsqu'on est déçu mais trop rarement de façon agréable. Il ne doutait pas que Broots réfléchisse autant à chaque instant, mais c'était un des rares moments ou il confiait ses pensées avec une telle assurance, sans demander l'avis…

…vous ne pensez pas ? dit il en regardant Sydney comme s'il était son professeur

Le psychologue se retint de soupirer. Les grands changements se font petit à petit après tout.

En effet mr Broots, votre remarque est tout à fait pertinente

C'est vrai ? Vous trouvez ?

Pourquoi me demandez vous autant mon avis Mr Broots ? Vous êtes apte comme n'importe qui à avoir d'excellentes idées…

Je sais c'est que…disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me remarque vraiment…

L'informaticien lança cette dernière phrase dans un murmure tout en continuant de ramasser les affaires

Lorsque vous êtes arriver au Centre, vous n'aviez pas conscience de ce qu'était cette entreprise n'est ce pas ?

Non j'avais juste des compétence requise en informatique et j'avais une fille vous savez…

Hum, ça expliquait tout le paradoxe du caractère de l'individu dans le décor du Centre.

Les gens ne font attention qu'à vous que si vous leur prouver que vus exister…

Et certains ont tellement envie de montrer leur existence qu'ils finissent par bâtir leur vie sur le principe d'écrasé les autres pour réussir !

Il balança ça comme ça, sans prévenir et en opposition complète avec son comportement précédent. Sydney finit par comprendre quelque chose dont il se doutait déjà. Lorsque personne ne le regardait, Broots était un personnage tout à fait intéressant, adulte avec des idées bien à lui. Mais dés qu'une personne, et particulièrement du Centre, le fixait, il perdait ses moyens et redevenait un étudiant réservé et pas sure de lui.

Vous pensez à qui dans ce cas ?

Mlle Parker en a le droit aux mêmes titres que Mr Lyle. Et même si elle n'a pas récupéré Jarod, elle a des contacts plus qu'étroits avec lui. A la place du Trium Vira je l'engagerai elle, c'est un des plus grands atouts du Centre. C'est la personne qui le connaît le mieux après vous.

Vous êtes effrayant Broots, heureusement que vous n'avez pas la mentalité de certaines personnes hautement placés au Centre

Merci Sydney. Mais avouez qu'avoir Miss Parker comme directeur du Centre serait hautement plus bénéfique pour nous non ?

Vous voulez dire parce qu'elle est la seule des gros poissons de cette boîte à avoir une humanité ?

Ben oui…non ?

C'est à réfléchir. Je ne pense pas que Miss Parker aimerait reprendre le Centre.

Pourtant, c'est la seule façon pour elle d'acquérir sa liberté…

Il baissa la voix

…et par là même celle de Jarod

Ca serait une bonne idée Mr Broots mais vous oubliez un détail important. Le Trium Vira ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Elle ne pourrait pas faire du Centre ce qu'elle désire.

Mais elle pourrait le détruire à son gré….ou même….trouver un moyen de changer ou anéantir le Centre avec Jarod par les commandes, par infiltration

Vous voulez dire ? Que Jarod travail ici ? Voir dirige ?

Reconvertir le Centre en un bon établissement.

C'est un beau REVE Mr Broots et d'ailleurs pourquoi sous entendez vous que Mlle Parker prendrais Jarod pour l'aider ?

Oh Sydney je vous en prie, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne comprenez ce que je veux dire

Sydney sourit. Il savait les sentiments de l'informaticien pour sa patronne mais il était malgré tout perspicace.

Mr Broots le fait qu'ils aient ou non des sentiments est une chose. Qu'ils arrivent à l'avouer ou à se l'avouer en ait une autre. J'aimerais que vous ayez raison mais cela fait très longtemps que je les connais

Vous pensez qu'ils se condamneront l'un l'autre à se fuir juste à cause du Centre ?

J'ai peur qu'ils n'aient hélas le choix. Beaucoup d'entre nous y ont été résignés.

Oh mince alors…

Le psy aidait Broots a ramasser les affaires lorsqu'il tomba sur un papier qui lui était familier. Il reconnaissait cette écriture. Il avait même gardé en mémoire quelques détails insignifiants comme des plis.

Il sourit et relit la lettre qu'il avait eu entre les mains il y a de cela des dizaines d'années.

Qu'est ce que c'est Sydney ?

Ces affaires étaient dans le bureau de Mr Parker ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je me souviens très bien de cette lettre, c'est une correspondance. Un des rares moment que je ne regrette pas…ou j'ai véritablement fait quelque chose pour Jarod. C'était une correspondance que je devais lui faire, sans que personne n'en sache rien.

Ses parents ?

Non, bien sur que non, il aurait été trop difficile de le cacher ou de lui enlever l'idée d'une possible fuite de la tête

Ou était le mal ? dit il en baissant la voix en apercevant des nettoyeurs qui rodaient

Je n'étais pas en mesure de pouvoir l'aider à fuir sans le mettre lui-même en danger. Si cette lettre avait été de ses parents je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le lui dire. Ses parents lui envoyaient une lettre et je n'étais même pas capable de lui promettre une liberté. Il sait qu'ils sont dehors, qu'ils le cherchent mais il ne pourra jamais les voir. Et moi qui étais un ami je n'aurais même pas pus lui dire que j'allais l'aider. Ca ne vous paraissait pas cruel ?

Mais ca ne vous pesait pas sur la conscience de cacher une lettre de sa famille à Jarod ?

Broots cette lettre n'était absolument pas de sa famille. C'était une hypothèse.

Mais de qui était elle alors ?

Sydney mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre, les yeux un peu perdus dans les souvenirs, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se revoyait plus jeune lorsqu'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait de nom et qu'il avait vu une ou deux fois dans sa carrière, vint le trouver comme un confesseur.

C'est bien vous le prof' à Jarod ?

Oui mais…

Pouvez vous me rendre un service monsieur ?

Ses yeux bleus avaient l'air suppliants comme s'il était son dernier espoir. Elle était si jeune. Les adolescents et leurs petites histoires ! Surtout que cela lui aurait fait plaisir de savoir que son protégé avait un ami qui pensait à lui. Bien sur si le Centre l'avait appris…

Sydney ?

De Mademoiselle Parker Mr Broots

Pardon ? Mademoiselle Parker à écrit à Jarod plus jeune ?

Comme je vous le disais Mr Broots….je les connais depuis longtemps

Broots s'approcha de Sydney posant un instant son carton et lu par-dessus son épaule l'écriture mi soignée mi raturée de Miss Parker.

_Jarod, je suis au Centre pour l'été. Je ne savais absolument pas que tu t'y trouvais encore mais cela m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir. Malheureusement mon père ne m'interdit formellement de t'approcher. Pour quelle raison à ton avis ? Je te jure je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. Nous nous sommes disputés toute la soirée, juste parce que je t'ai revu ! C'est incroyable non ? Il ne veut absolument pas que je te revoie mais j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter ! Retrouves moi dans la salle où nous nous sommes vus demain à 16h15._

_Miss Parker_

- Oh bas ça alors !

Il serait intéressant d'examiner de plus prés le contenu de ce carton. Quand dites vous ?

Au point où on en est !


	6. Chapter 6

_Encore merci pour les commentaires ! J'espère qu'elle est toujours intéressante ! :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : **

Jarod était dans ses pensées. Après qu'il eut vus cette vidéo, il eu l'impression que des tas de fantômes le hantaient. Mais il repensait aux événements de Carthis et se disait que le passé était le passé. Il avait changé…Parker aussi.

Il s'était remis aussitôt à ses activités s'efforçant de ne plus penser à cette vidéo ou Parker l'avait une fois sauvé…et aimé.

Lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle fois le petit bruit de sa boîte mail. Il hésita, mais à quoi bon ? Ce mail serait là qu'il l'ouvre ou non. Et la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe qui tournait dans le vide. Elle laissa la place à une phrase sur la page blanche :

Je me souviens très bien du jour où j'ai été chargé de te la donner. Au nom de notre amitié, je me considère encore comme étant chargé de te la remettre, une fois de plus.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de signature. Mis à part Angelo et Sydney, personne ne pouvait lui envoyer de message provenant du Centre. Et Angelo ne l'aidait pas de cette manière.

Jarod lut la lettre scannée qui suivait dans le fichier à joindre et il pâlit. Lui aussi reconnaissait cette écriture et ces lignes. Et il n'avait pas besoin de DSA pour se souvenir de cet épisode.

Flash Back : 

Ce jour là il était dans sa cellule comme à son habitude lorsque le Centre n'avait pas besoin de lui. Oh il savait se débrouiller pour en sortir aisément et se promener sans que personne n'en sache rien et ne s'en soucis guère. Il n'avait encore jamais tenté aucune fuite. Le Centre restait vigilent bien sur, mais ne se méfiait pas…pas encore.

En y repensant il se disait que c'était peut être une des choses qui avait permis la réussite de ses autres tentatives. Il ne leur avait pas laissé assez de temps pour mettre des mesures.

Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de se promener. Il tournait et retournait cette lettre qui l'intriguait. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de mademoiselle Parker. C'était une des rares amis qu'il avait eu petit. Et il avait croisé une fois ou deux sa mère. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu, elle était très gentille et douce.

Cela était loin maintenant. Et il se demandait si il allait pouvoir la revoir. Pourquoi Mr Parker ne voulait il pas qu'ils se voient ?

Quand il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son mentor. Il était au bout d'un couloir. Ayant croisé un nettoyeur il parlait avec lui. Mais Jarod n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. La conversation ne dura pas. Il entendait les pas de son ami venir vers lui.

Alors Jarod ? Tu es prêt ? lui dit il avec un sourit et de son habituel ton amical

On doit faire quel genre de simulation ?

Sydney sourit à cette réflexion et hocha la tête :

Oh j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois déçu, non cette fois nous ne faisons aucune simulation

Mais dans ce cas…pourquoi devrais je être prêt ?

Tu ne veux pas rencontrer Miss Parker ?

Le caméléon se leva surprit. C'était bien la première fois que le Centre lui autorise quelque chose pour lui, même une simple visite. Il repensa à la lettre. Non ce n'était pas le Centre. Mais Sydney avait il le droit de faire ça ?

Eh bien tu viens ou non ?

Sydney vous ne risquez rien ?

Quel délit ais je commis ? dit il en s'agaçant un peu, tu as déjà bien donner au Centre ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'enfuyais.

Mais Mr Parker…

N'en sauras rien si tu ne tardes pas

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jarod finit par sortir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il eut un instant peur que ce ne soit un piège. Personne n'était dans la salle. Et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que le Centre lui cache leurs expériences pour mieux observer ses réactions.

Mais les caméras étaient éteintes…

Tu as pus venir ! Jarod …

A peine eut il le temps de se retourner qu'une jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras. Surprit il la serra à son tour.

Elle se dégagea et se reprit un peu gênée. Elle recoiffa une ou deux mèches et reprit sa stature droite et élégante.

Il la dévisagea. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait changé ! Il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout.

Tu as …. Tu as changer ! s'exclama t il

Eh oui, je ne suis plus la petite fille frêle que tu as connus. Je suis une femme maintenant ! termina t'elle en faisant voler ses cheveux et se mettant les mains sur les hanches avec un grand sourire

Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme la petite miss Parker…

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing au bras.

Aie !

Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas être…

Toi en revanche tu n'as pas changer Jarod ! s'exclama t'elle, ça va ! détresse, je plaisante !

Ah.

C'est vrai que niveau caractère tu n'as pas changé du petit garçon que je connaissais …mais niveau physique tu as changé !

Eh bien disons que j'ai grandis moi aussi, dit il un peu gêné

C'était un compliment.

Il sourit

Eh bien merci. Je te trouve très belle moi aussi

Bas on s'arrange comme on peut. Dit elle d'un haussement d'épaule

Elle s'assied sur une des chaises devant la petite table et l'invita à la rejoindre.

Alors ! Raconte moi tout. Tu es resté au Centre pendant tout ce temps ?

Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où vivre. Et ils ne voudraient pas si je leur demandais de sortir.

Mais euh…rappel moi qu'est ce tu fais déjà ici ?

Le Centre m'a recueilli à la mort de mes parents. Depuis on fait tout un tas de…d'expériences. C'est un peu compliqué…

Mais tu n'as pas d'autres famille. Ou une famille d'accueil ?

Où es tu partis pendant toutes ces années Parker ? On dirait que tu as oublié qui j'étais… Tu ne te souviens plus de toutes ces années où j'étais là ?

Jarod je ne les ai jamais oubliées !

Ah oui ? dit il avec un petit sourire

Mais je croyais que c'était provisoire. Tu as quel âge maintenant ? 18 ans n'est ce pas ?

Oui tout comme toi

Mais tu vis où ? Dans les souterrains où nous étions ?

Tu n'avais jamais réalisé ?

Je…je crois que j'étais trop petite pour réaliser l'absurdité de la chose.

Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais alors ? Tu as des amis ?

Voyant qu'il voulait passer à autre chose, Miss Parker changea elle aussi de conversation. Jarod et elle parlèrent ainsi pendant des heures de ces étés où elle était en colonies, ou ces années de pensionnats. Ses amis, ses ennemis, ses amoureux, ses profs, les bêtises qu'elle faisait. L'absence de son père. Ses réticences à venir au Centre à cause du souvenir de sa mère.

C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils se retrouvaient des années en arrière, comme deux très bons amis.

Une fois son récit achevé, Miss Parker se tut et ne regardait plus son ami. Comme si elle avait honte. Il lui prit la main dans un geste de réconfort.

Elle le regarda, hésita, et se dégagea violement. Elle lui tourna le dos et se reprit.

Je …je dois y aller. Mon père va se douter de quelque chose.

Je te reverrais ?

Elle se retourna et en instant avaient recouvré ses esprits. Elle fit un grand sourit et dit de sa futur voix de femme :

Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'iras jamais très loin sans que je sois à tes trousses

Elle sortit avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

**Fin du flash back : **

Jarod ravala difficilement sa salive. Non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le fuyait ainsi. Et il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Déjà il avait du mal à comprendre Parker. Déjà elle le touchait. Etre compassion et femme fatale. Entre cette petite fille qu'il connaissait et cette femme qu'elle était. Une amitié doublée d'un nouveau désir. N'était ce pas cela qu'on appelait amour ?

Il regarda son téléphone en hésitant. Se souvenait elle ? Et si elle regrettait son geste ? Ce souvenir le faisait réfléchir sur Carthis. Parker s'était dégagée enfant, lorsqu'il avait voulus la réconforter alors qu'elle se montrait vulnérable.

Elle avait eu exactement la même réaction sur Carthis. Il en était sur, à ce moment là, si elle ne les avait pas interrompus, la chasseresse l'aurait aussi embrasser. N'était ce réellement qu'un moment de faiblesse ?

Et s'il lui posait lui-même la question ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Une semaine plus tard…

Miss Parker était de nouveau dans le bureau de son père à classer pour la énième fois ce qu'il lui avait donner. Ce travail était devenu cependant moins laborieu car son père lui donnait des dossiers un peu plus importants chaque jour constatant la rigueur de sa fille dans son travail.

Et elle avait même droit, de temps en temps à des explications sur le fonctionnement du Centre, ainsi que certains secrets par ci par là…

Et lorsqu'une de ses questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses, il la regardait avec un sourire énigmatique et disait :

Ah ça mon ange, tu le sauras lorsque tu travailleras au Centre

Papa je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me voyais pas travailler dans un bureau. Je veux faire avocate, ou juge !

Hum…je suis désolé mais seuls ceux qui travaillent au Centre peuvent connaître la réponse à ta question

Tu ne peux pas faire une exception pour ta fille chérie ?

J'en ai peur

….sympa ! murmura t'elle dans sa barbe d'un ton rageur

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rien. Rien ne t'inquiète pas. S'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire

Outre certaines questions irrésolues, Miss Parker avait acquis petit à petit la confiance de son père et son terrain pour fouiner c'était agrandi en très peu de temps. Et de temps en temps, sans en laisser de trace, il arrivait que la jeune fille curieuse aille un peu plus loin que ce qui lui était autorisé. C'était plus un jeu qu'une provocation. Le goût du danger. Le jeu de trouver les pièces manquantes.

Ayant terminé sa pile de dossier, la jeune fille se dirigea vers un meuble noir prés du mur dans lequel elle fourra la pile soigneusement rangée. Elle en attrapa une seconde, beaucoup moins organisés qui n'attendait que ses bons soins. Parker observa qu'un dossier semblait s'être glissé entre les tiroirs et tombait. Si on n'y faisait pas attention, il était bien caché. Mais la jeune fille l'avait repéré et comptait bien mettre la main dessus !

Après un bon quart d'heure à négocier de grés ou de force avec le meuble, elle parvint à hisser le fin dossier jusqu'à elle. Sur la couverture était inscrit « CONFIDENTIEL ».

Parker sourit comme si elle venait de trouver le Graal. Pour cette chasseresse du secret elle venait de mettre la main sur une mine d'or. En ramenant la pile sur le bureau elle s'imaginait déjà ce que pouvait bien contenir ce dossier.

Elle le tenait devant elle osant à peine le toucher. Elle prenait tout son temps pour l'ouvrir. Qu'allait elle bien découvrir ? Que les souterrains du Centre abritaient E.T ? Qu'une filière du Centre avait des liens étroits avec la CIA et que son père était un agent. Que sa mère avait été un agent et que c'était pour… le dossier médical de sa mère peut être ? Les raisons de son suicide ? La vérité sur sa mort ?

A présent Parker ne souriait plus du tout mais considérait le dossier avec gravité. Ses doigts tremblaient. Mais elle ferma les yeux et expira fort. Reprends toi Parker, se disait elle, ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Maman à mit fin à ses jours, point final. Et Papa ne ferait pas traîner cela dans un vieux meuble. En plus c'est la police qui est censer avoir ce genre d'infos.

Mais que contenait ce dossier alors ?

N'y tenant plus, elle l'ouvrit…

…et découvrit un dossier, comme ces fichiers judiciaire. Il y avait le nom et le prénom d'un homme, l'âge, la famille etc…

Apparemment il avait travaillé dans l'Air Force.

Parker tourna les pages et découvrit un autre dossier. Un peu plus grand. Cette fois il s'agissait d'une femme. A peine plus jeune. Son visage avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il lui semblait avoir rencontrée cette femme alors qu'elle se promenait dans un parc avec sa mère Catherine Parker.

C'est une amie, lui avait elle dit, je vous présente ma fille Isabelle.

Bonjour Isabelle, je m'appelle…

Zut ! elle avait oublier le nom. Mais ses yeux l'avaient marquée. Elle parcourut son dossier.

Ca c'est ce qu'on peut appeler du complet ! s'exclama t'elle

Il y avait tout ! De sa date de naissance, aux noms de ses enfants ainsi que son groupe sanguin, des codes médicaux en tout genre.

Elle s'attarda un peu plus et relut le dossier de l'homme en les comparant. Son visage s'illumina comme si elle comprenait qu'elle avait déterré bien plus qu'un trésor.

Mais ce sont les parents de Jarod !

La jeune fille lut le dossier de bas en haut. Elle vit des photos et chercha une quelconque informations de plus sur ce fameux crash. Comment était ce arrivé ? Qui étaient les grands parents de Jarod ? Ne lui reste t il pas une famille ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant en réalisant à quel point elle aimer faire ce genre de chose. Et si elle se dirigeait vers un métier enquêtrice ? Assistante sociale ? Un métier ou elle puisse retrouver des personnes disparues. Cold Case ! Ouais ! Ca ! Ca lui plairait ! Et aider son ami lui plaisait d'autant plus. Lui qui se posait tellement de question !

Mais petit à petit Parker réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du crash. Et petit à petit la joie inondant son visage s'envola pour déformer celui-ci en un masque d'effroi. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle fouilla partout mais rien ! Etrange qu'ils laissent un dossier aussi incomplet !

Lorsqu'une photo tomba du dossier, elle crut qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un monde parallèle. Une part d'elle entra dans une nouvelle ère. Son destin lui ouvrait ses portes…

La photo était celle de l'homme sur le dossier, plus vieux, datant du milieu des années 80 !

N'était pas censé être mort ?

Parker surveilla la porte d'entrée comme si elle pouvait en mourir, et rangeant quelques éléments du dossier photocopié dans son sac ou ses poches de jean, elle prit soin de ranger le reste dans le meuble où elle l'avait trouvé. Mais la pile qui lui restait à trier pouvait attendre !

Elle fouilla dans l'ordinateur de son père, bravant les interdits. Et tomba par hasard sur un dossier encore marqué confidentiel. C'est avec de la chance qu'elle trouva le mot de passe.

Ce qu'elle y lut failli lui arracher un cri.

Ca va mon cœur ?

Parker surprise paniqua mais tentait de le cacher. Elle s'imaginait la colère de son père s'il apprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Reprends toi Izzy !

Oui, je n'en peux plus de tous ces dossiers

Je comprends, dit il avec un sourire, ne t'en fais pas je prends le relais !

Isabelle Parker eut juste le temps d'appuyer sur « escape » et le dossier s'effaça, laissant l'écran de veille.

Un instant son père lui fit l'effet de ne plus être son père. Elle n'avait en tête que ce mensonge qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ce fut comme si le Centre, qui était son univers, son cocon où elle se sentait puissante, mis à part dans ce couloir tragique où le fantôme de sa mère la rattrapait, se transformait subitement en un gouffre. Un enfer immense qui dévoilait ses flammes. Elle se sentait perdue. Comment son père, comment le Centre avait il pus cacher ça ? Et surtout que faisaient ils de Jarod ?

Lorsqu'elle sourit à son père avant de sortir, ce fut son dernier sourire de jeune fille naïve. Car en sortant de la pièce, Isabelle Parker venait d'être empoisonnée par un venin qui l'envahirait jusqu'à l'anéantir sur l'isle Carthis : Le doute.

En quittant le bureau de son père ce jour là, Isabelle Parker commençait sa longue agonie…

Tandis que la Miss Parker qui allait prendre sa place, embrassait son destin.

Isabelle courut comme si elle était poursuivit. Comme si on allait l'éliminer pour posséder un tel secret. Le Centre était devenu comme un piège dans lequel tous le monde la surveillait et la piégeait. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant l'ascenseur où sa mère avait été tuée. Se remémorant les instants qu'elle-même avait vécue. Elle voyait le corps de sa mère, et il y avait tellement de gens autours d'elle, tellement de gens !

Une idée lui traversa la tête. Une idée qui la fit vaciller. Et si sa mère détenait un secret, comme elle, qui l'avait conduite à la mort ? Se pouvait il que….

Baliverne ! Il était fort possible que le Centre détienne illégalement Jarod dans un but qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, mais elle était certaine qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer des gens !

Il y avait quelques instants pourtant, elle était persuadée que le Centre, organisation pacifique pour l'aide aux orphelins, gardait Jarod dans son propre intêrèt. Et voilà qu'elle venait de découvrir que ses parents n'avaient jamais eu de crash d'avion et qu'il était quand même là pendant toutes ces années, sans nouvelle. Une découverte qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, et qui lui fit peur. Comme si une part d'elle-même comprenait que ce dossier, avait changé sa vie à tout jamais !

L'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes et elle malgré sa peur, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

il doit savoir

Elle se maîtrisa, ferma les yeux et se répétait sans cesse cette phrase

Il doit savoir

Une simple petite phrase qui sut affronter les battements de son cœur qui immobilisait ses jambes. Lorsque les portes allaient se refermées elle porta son bras et le mécanisme de ces dernières actionnèrent la sécurité automatique visant à rouvrir les portes.

Elle s'engouffra dans la petite pièce. Les minutes où elle restait enfermée dans cette pièce étaient comme un supplice. Elle était excitée mais apeurée aussi. Pourquoi avait elle cette désagréable sensation ?

Cette petite chasse au trésor l'avait mené bien trop loin ! Bien plus loin qu'un simple jeu.

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit lui signalant qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Isabelle sortit précipitamment, courant à présent.

Elle se rua vers la cellule de Jarod, chemin dont elle avait à présent l'habitude. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y était pas. Isabelle sentit une vague de froid glissée le long de son dos. Et s'ils étaient encore en train de faire ces expériences que lui décrivait son ami et qu'ils la surprenaient ici…s'en était finis de son séjour au Centre ! S'en était finis des secrets.

Non ce n'était pas la fin ! Ce n'était que le commencement ! Ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Isabelle Parker continua sa route dans les longs couloirs du souterrain qu'elle connaissait presque aussi bien que les petits génies qui y étaient séquestrés.

Elle trouva enfin son ami mais…


	8. Chapter 8

_« Nous sommes jeunes mais nous savons déjà suffisamment qu'au grand jeu de la vie, les plus malheureux sont ceux qui n'ont pas prit le temps d'être heureux » Guillaume Musso_

**Chapitre 8 : **

Ohhh mais c'est pas possible ! s'écria Broots, j'écrirais cette histoire personne ne croirait que c'est basé sur des faits réels !

Il semblerait en effet…que notre destin soit profondément lié à notre passé.

Que voulez vous dire Sydney ?

Mlle Parker parlait d'une prophétie…une prophétie qui touchait Jarod, elle et le Centre. Et Mr Broots il y a un moyen de savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve

Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

On ne peut que l'anticiper tout du moins, continua Sydney, en comprenant nos actes, nos choix et les événements de notre passé. Le passé, Mr Broots, détermine quasiment notre avenir et explique les choix que l'on fait et que l'on fera. Qu'on veille le fuir, qu'on le recherche…

Je suis désolé Sydney mais je suis largué…

Nous n'avons pas lu les rouleaux Mr Broots mais nous savons qu'elle concernera Jarod, et que la famille Parker est profondément liée à ces derniers. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle Mr Parker gardait ces vidéos.

Mais ces vidéos ne concerne que l'enfance de …

Le génie d'informatique s'interrompit et sa bouche fit un O parfait tandis que l'ensemble de son visage devenait blanc comme neige

…de Jarod et Miss Parker, adolescents

Si je résume bien …vous pensez que ces cassettes, pour être l'équivalent en prédiction des rouleaux ?

Non, l'équivalent serait un mauvais terme. Disons que ce serait comme des scanne où il n'y aurait que 1/1000 des lettres qui auraient été imprimées. Comprendre ce que cherche à cacher le Centre et le Trium Vira, revient à comprendre ce que veulent nous dire les rouleaux

D'autant plus que Mr Parker a dit avant de sauter…

…que l'avenir serait différent. Et que c'était l'héritage de…

Mlle Parker !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient eux même en mains les rouleaux subtilisés. D'une même pensée, Broots s'assied devant son ordi tandis que Sydney attrapait le 1er disque.

L'écran s'afficha. C'était daté du 29 Juillet 1978. La vidéo présentait deux jeunes hommes assieds l'un en face de l'autre et jouant aux échecs. L'un était le 3é caméléon échappé que Jarod avait affronté récemment Alex. L'autre n'était que Jarod lui-même.

Ca ne nous apprendra pas beaucoup plus, dit Broots

Détrompez vous Broots, je me rappelle très bien de ce jour là…

**29 Juillet 1978 : **

Jarod était pensif. Pas à cause des échecs. D'ordinaire, lors des récentes expériences avec d'autres caméléons dans lesquels il avait rencontré Alex, il restait concentré sur le jeu.

Il savait se débrouiller mais ses camarades étaient loin d'être mauvais. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours gagner le double de partie sur son camarade.

Camarade était plus le terme exact pour définir les liens qui unissaient Jarod et Alex. Il s'entendait bien avec ce dernier et partageait quelques discussions en majeure partie due au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux caméléons, et qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le même piège.

Jarod était de plus, amicale de nature et fidèle en amitié. Mais ce seraient ils rencontrés dans la vie libre, ils n'auraient pas plus que simples collègues tout au plus.

Les liens qui unissaient Jarod à Eddie par exemple, ou Angelo étaient beaucoup plus forts et sincère.

Jarod et Alex s'entendaient, mais ce dernier semblait toujours provoqué Jarod, ou convoiter ce qu'il avait…

Le caméléon ne savait pas pourquoi, et …même à l'avenir, il ne le saurait jamais !

Aujourd'hui Jarod s'en moquait éperdument. Et si d'ordinaire, sans forcément le vouloir comme une question de vie ou de mort, il arrivait à gagner, là, il devait faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer.

Il n'arrivait à réfléchir stratégie. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le jeu, à essayer de prévoir les coups.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le dernier regard qu'avait eu Miss Parker lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans l'entreinte, forcée, de Brigitte. Autant l'une que l'autre l'avait prit par surprise.

Il s'en voulait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait essayé de la retrouver, de s'excuser sans savoir vraiment le motif…

En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas de quoi il était coupable. Mais sur le moment il s'était senti coupable. Comme s'il l'avait trahi. Coupable de lui avoir fait du mal.

Et coupable d'avoir jeté Brigitte comme il l'avait fait.

En voyant Parker partir dans un tel état, il s'était aussitôt précipité mais Brigitte avait tenté de le détourner. Agaçé, comme si il n'allait plus jamais revoir, il avait jeté dans le sens propre du terme une Brigitte complètement surprise et anéantie.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Sydney de ce qu'il avait ressentis. Il n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Mais il sentait que cet événement le déconcentrait de plus en plus. Penser à autre chose lui demandait de plus en plus un effort considérable. Même pour ses simulations. Il avait constaté à temps des erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus revue également. Peut être ne la reverrait il plus jamais. Et…

Et il elle lui manquait. Comme si elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vie et qu'à présent il vivait dans le silence. Même ces simulations, il les trouvait terne.

Lors de ces derniers jours où elle était venu le voir chaque jour, il s'était régalé de leurs discussions, de ses questions, ses histoires, sa description des paysages…

Ses rires lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qu'était que ACDC…ou quel goût avait une glace.

Ses sourires. Ses airs tristes. Ses accès de rage. Les jeux d'enfance qu'elle aimait revivre…avec lui.

La foi où ils s'étaient « évadés » et où ils avaient parler des projets qu'ils avaient enfants. Le lapin, de rester amis, du baiser qu'elle lui avait donner, des jeux où ils parlaient de leurs enfants futures.

Parker s'était levé, joyeuse, et rayonnante dans le soleil orangé qui se couchait sur la rivière faisant face au Centre.

Tu crois ça ? avait il dit en souriant

Nos destins se croisent sans cesse Jarod. Je ne le crois pas, je suis persuadée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous serons toujours ensembles….et au Centre.

Lui avait du mal à croire au destin. Ou a toutes sortes de superstitions. Mais il n'avait pas voulus la contrarier. Il avait juste voulus apprécier. Ses cheveux ébènes flottant dans le vent, sa peaux claire baignée dans le rouge-orangée flamboyant du soleil et derrière les reflets de la lumières sur l'eau qui formait des paillettes dorées. Ses yeux clairs qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait plus jamais revus après…

Jarod avait aimé ces anciens moments d'enfance, de complicité. Déjà jeune Miss Parker était une jolie petite fille. Mais là…il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'autres qui naissait… La petite fille avait grandie. C'était devenue une femme. Et lui était devenue un homme. Au-delà de simples désirs naturels, il y avait une sorte de lien nouveau qui l'unissait à la jeune femme.

Il aurait pus ainsi la contempler des heures entières tellement il l'a trouvait resplendissante. Ses yeux bleux le touchait. Il se surprit à se voir frissonner lorsqu'elle était prés de lui. Une douleur étrange à l'estomac, ou le cœur, il ne savait pas vraiment…

Du bien être et une étrange peur. Une peur qui le paralysait.

Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes avec ce sourire béant ? lança t'elle

Comme pris en flagrant délit d'une faute, comme si Raines ou Sydney lui avait reproché une énorme boulette sur un projet, il se sentit géné. Comme mis à nu. Il pouvait prévoir n'importe quelle réaction, mais les siennes le déstabilisèrent à tel point qu'il eu du mal à les cacher.

J'aime te voir …rêvasser. Décidément le monde libre est beaucoup plus loin de la réalité que je ne le croyais…

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je ne suis peut être pas un génie mais je…

Ca c'est sur ! dit il comme petite vanne, l'air sérieux et un petit sourire en quoi en devinant la réaction de son amie

Miss Parker lui lança un regard foudroyant, mis ses mains sur ses hanches comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. Malgré son envie de rire, il se retint et resta très calme, sérieux.

Elle ne releva pas, fit mine de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Voilà. Ils restèrent un moment assied l'un à côtés de l'autre sans parler.

Puis sans crier gare Miss Parker se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol et s'énervant en plaisantant, le ruant de petit coup et de tape amicales

Comment ça je ne suis pas un génie ! Non mais dit que je suis débile tant que tu y ai ! On sera toujours ensembles je te dis un point c'est tout ! Ok tu comprend ça je ne veux pas qu'on se perde c'est clair petit rat de laboratoire ?

Loin de se vexé et amusé par la réaction de son amie, il éclata de rire et joua à son jeux.

Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux oh reine du destin !

Elle reprit son calme et dit :

Sérieusement Jarod, jure moi qu'on ne se perdra plus de vue. Jure moi qu'on seras toujours là l'un pour l'autre…

Ses yeux bleus étaient scintillants. Ils étaient effrayés. Comme si sa réponse lui donnerait la vie ou la lui reprendrait

Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste…

Ses paroles le touchèrent droit au cœur. Une vague de joie l'envahissait. Lui aussi se sentait vivre pour la première fois. Et la présence si proche de la jeune femme décuplait tous ses sens. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait finir par exploser tellement il battait. Il avait mal, comme s'il allait vomir et allait courir le marathon à la fois.

Il voulut la rassurer. Il voulait…être encore plus prés d'elle. C'était un lien étrange et nouveau qui allait au-delà de l'amitié qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Il passa une main sur sa joue et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. A ce contact il se sentit frissonner et il lui sembla que le souffle de la jeune femme avait un instant accéléré.

Parker personne ne choisit mon destin. Et si je décide d'être toujours là pour toi, je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi.

Les yeux de Miss Parker avait eu un semblant de paillettes. Ils brillaient. Mon Dieu comme elle était belle se disait il. Il lui sembla un instant qu'elle approchait timidement son visage prés du sien. Puis…

Puis ils s'étaient séparés. Gênés par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Deux jours plus tard, elle l'apercevait dans les bras de Brigitte.

Tout comme il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux en vivants ces instants avec elle, tout comme il s'était senti vivre plus que jamais dans sa vie, il s'était senti ensuite vide.

Penser à elle était douloureux. Comme une drogue. Peut être même plus douloureux que lorsqu'il avait été drogué. Il devenait lunatique. Son absence le rendait malade. Et se dire qu'il en était responsable…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il semblait à peine réaliser qu'il était en train de perdre la partie. Il entendait à peine Alex qui le narguait. Il n'entendait que la voix de Miss Parker au loin…

C'est étonnant et presque agaçant que tu perdes aussi facilement Jarod ! ragea son camarade, comment je peux montrer mes talents si tu ne te montres même pas à la hauteurs

Humm…oh désolé, dit il en avançant un pion

Pion qu'Alex s'empressa de prendre. Etonné il s'exclama :

Une reine ! Ta reine, Jarod ! Et ce n'est même pas stratégique. Tu n'as absolument aucune chance de gagner

Il analysa et était forcé de constater que sur cette partie, il avait vraiment tout foirer.

Mais il avait rien analysé. Il s'était contenter de les faire avancer et de repenser aux événements. A ce qu'il ressentait. A digérer la douleur. Allait il la revoir ?

C'est vrai tu as raison

Mais bon sang à quoi tu joues ? Tu ne veux pas jouer ? Pourtant aujourd'hui on ne fait pas que jouer. C'est une expérience

Eh bien…c'est toi qu'ils préféreront aujourd'hui, que veux tu que ça me fasses ?

Alex fronça les sourcils. Même si Jarod n'aimait pas spécialement être au Centre, comme eux tous, il s'appliquait quand même dans tous ses projets. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et l'autre caméléon, qui lui, n'était pas déconcentré par ce genre de petits problèmes, devina instantanément…

Tu jouerais mieux si Mlle Parker était là ?

Une simple phrase, et son adversaire changea du tout au tout. Il se raidit légèrement. Releva la tête et le caméléon vit qu'il avait allumer une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux de son rivale.

Tu la vus ?

On peut dire ça…

Comment ça on peut dire ça ?

Oh elle n'était pas très contente. Je crois que tu l'as déçue Jarod, beaucoup déçue

Comment…quand as-tu pus la voir ?

Il y a une semaine. Un pire hasard. Elle était en colère. Tellement furieuse. Elle t'a insultée. Elle avait besoin de parler.

Déconcerté par ses propos, Jarod se leva. Il lui fallait bouger. Il arrivait à gérer pleins de choses mais celles-ci, même le plus grand des génies ne pouvait faire face aux réactions entourant les sentiments. C'est le même prix pour tout le monde !

Son adversaire s'amusait de ses réactions

**Centre. 2002.**

Broots et Sydney regardaient la vidéo comme un bon vieux films romantique, n'ayant que la partie des échecs et ne pouvant deviner les moments vécus par Jarod et Parker sur le toit.

Mais la réaction du caméléon était évidente et parlait d'elle-même.

Les « oh ben ça alors ! » de Broots étaient à présent pleins de joie et de surprise.

Broots ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Mlle Parker débarqua comme une tornade dans le bureau de Broots, tenant à la main une disquette sur lequel elle avait enregistré ce qu'elle avait reçu.

Broots et Sydney, surprit tentèrent de cacher à Miss Parker ce qu'ils regardaient, comme si c'était des films pornos.

Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? dit il de son air froid

Oh rien…rien…

Que voulez vous miss Parker ? dit calmement Sydney

Mais Parker ne se laissa pas duper. Elle connaissait ses amis. Elle avait toute confiance en eux, mais elle savait quand ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas le moment de faire des cachotteries !

Elle avança d'un pas brutale vers l'ordinateur de Broots et cliqua sur le fichier mis de côté à la va vite.

Parker se figea et crut qu'elle allait tomber en voyant la date. 29 Juillet 1978.

Une vidéo de Jarod ?... On est nostalgique ?

Vous souvenez vous de ceci Miss Parker ? demanda Sydney en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle avait elle-même écrite

La jeune femme crut qu'un venin coulait lentement dans ses veines. Elle reconnaissait sans conteste son écriture. La lettre avait comme quelque chose de familier mais…

Non…non Syndney je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir

Sa voix ne se voulait pas méprisante ou détachée comme d'ordinaire dans ces occasions là. Mais elle tremblait et était brisée. C'était le genre d'événements qu'on n'oubliait pas.

Jarod et elle…avait donc eu…une histoire ensembles ? Comment ne pouvait elle pas s'en souvenir ? Elle s'en souviendrait quand même ! Pourtant rien…comme si ces années, cela avait été une autre qui les avait vécue.

Eh bien votre père lui s'en souvenait, dit Broots, tout le contenu de ce carton n'est qu'un ensemble de disques datant de l'année 1978.

J'avais 18 ans !

Silence.

Silence ça tourne ! dit elle en s'installant prés de ses amis, Broots appuyez sur play

Miss Parker vous êtes sure que …

Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir toujours tout me cacher !

Je pense que ça veut dire oui, répliqua ce dernier en s'exécutant

**Centre. 29 Juillet 1978.**

Jarod faisait les cents pas, de la table vers la vitre essayant de gérer le feu qui le dévorait intérieurement. Il devait se raisonner. Ce n'était que de la provocation ! Et le Centre, les écoutaient en plus de ça !

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi m'aurais t elle insultée ?

Oh je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas l'innocent.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu…c'était pour une expérience que l'on menait avec Brigitte

Ouais et quelle expérience ! dit il avec un sourire, elle m'en a parler

Nous n'avons fait que discuter

Je te parle de l'autre fois bien sur…

Jarod était tendu. Cela se sentait. Non seulement à cause des propos d'Alex mais également parce que le Centre écoutait leur conversation. Avouer serait condamné Parker.

Ce serait révéler sa désobéissance.

Elle t'a définie comme un minable trahissant ses belles promesses. La pauvre elle était vraiment effondrée, et j'étais bien le seul pour elle à ce moment là…

Il serra les dents. Malgré ses tentatives, la colère reprenait le dessus. Comme un animal en furie qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour sauter sur sa proie.

Une question Jarod…

Ce dernier se retourna et fit face à son rival…

As-tu toi aussi pus constater à quel point le goût de menthe fraîche de ses lèvres était exquis ?

Il reçut cette dernière phrase comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Comme si on l'arrachait à sa mère. Parker était son amie. Mais la colère qu'il éprouvait à présent, la jalousie qui le rongeait lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Elle lui devenait indispensable.

Il se rappelait de ce coucher de soleil où ils avaient discuté ensembles. Ce moment où elle avait été si proche de lui. Où ils avaient ris et où l'espace d'un instant il avait pus sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Plongés ses yeux dans la clarté des siens. Ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le désir et la peur. Car la peur était, comme disait Musso, intimement liée à l'amour.

Il se retourna et serra la chaise de toutes ses forces.

Ne cède pas ! Ne cède pas !

Et ses yeux ? Tu as vu comme ils scintillent ? Sa peau est si…si douce, continua l'autre

Jarod ferma les yeux.

Son parfum est…enivrant et….

Alex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se sentit basculé par terre, attiré au sol, retenu et avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire un mot, ou de voir la lumière du jour, un violent poing vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Les nettoyeurs débarquèrent en force et séparèrent Jarod et Alex qui avait le sourire aux lèvres malgré sa figure ensanglantée. Jarod lui avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Encore une fois il regrettait son acte qui était stupide. Il regrettait de s'être aussi facilement fait avoir, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui.

La colère, loin d'être apaisait ne faisait que s'amplifier. Moins contre Alex que contre Miss Parker. L'imaginer dans les bras de son rival. Imaginer leurs lèvres… Imaginer la jeune femme le décrire ainsi…

Il lui en voulait d'avoir insinuer en lui des sentiments aussi troublants et aussi désarmant.

Dans ces moments, on regrette plus que tout d'avoir connu l'amour…

**Centre 2002**:

Miss Parker détourna le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Sydney sourit en apercevant l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Miss Parker.

Le fantôme d'une lueur dans ses yeux…

Bon et après ? Jarod avait le béguin pour moi et alors ?

On met la seconde ?

Qu'est ce que vous attendez non d'un chien Broots !

Miss Parker on dirait que ça vous fait plaisir de constater que jeune Jarod avait des sentiments pour vous ?

Je trouve ça juste…intéressant. Si mon père avait ces vidéos, peut être ne m'as t il pas mis sur la piste de Jarod par hasard. Comme appât.

Ce que je trouve intéressant moi, dit Sydney, c'est votre réaction. Vous avez réellement insulter Jarod en pleurant parce qu'il avait peut être une relation avec Brigitte ?

Il est évident que ce caméléon essayait de le rendre jaloux en inventant…n'importe quoi !

C'est évident ! dit Sydney avec un sourire

Parker le regarda mais ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles.

- Bon Broots ça vient ou non ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : 

Depuis l'incidentJarod ne revit plus Miss Parker arpentée dans les couloirs. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Sydney avait longtemps parler avec lui de son accès de colère contre Alex.

Et lorsque le Caméléon lui avait décrit comment cela s'était passer, son instructeur avait sourit. Nul besoin de mots pour cette leçon là. Avant même que Sydney ne prononce un mot, Jarod s'attendait à ce qu'il allait dire.

Même si c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur, ou qu'il ressentait des sentiments tels que les siens, même s'il n'avait jamais dù à étudier des personnes dans ce cas là, l'Amour était une des choses que nul ne pouvait enseigner. On doit faire son propre enseignement. Cela nécessite des erreurs et des peines…

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à mal que l'on doit le regretter. Ce serait triché au jeu de la vie.

Sydney ne faisait que lui confirmer une chose dont il se doutait. Et dans cette discussion, il n'avait pas été son professeur, mais un ami à qui il se confiait. Un homme plus âgé à qui il faisait par de ses découvertes et à qui il demandait un conseil sage.

La brise fraîche domina les vents doux et secs. Les feuilles des arbres devinrent jaunes puis marron. Les châtaignes sortirent de leurs cocons et cédèrent à l'appel de la gravité. Les champignons ajustèrent leur chapeau multicolore.

Le temps passa…

Et Jarod ne revit plus Miss Parker. Il s'était résolu à ne plus la voir. Et pourtant nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Tandis que Jarod travaillait sur un projet du Centre Brigitte était entré. Depuis le départ de Parker, elle avait saisie l'occasion pour nouer des liens amicaux avec le Caméléon. L'arme fatal des femmes : la douceur et la compassion. Tandis qu'elle affirmait comprendre sa douleur et le rassurait sur la possibilité de revoir Miss Parker, elle espérait secrètement qu'il finisse par la voir elle.

Les recherches promises pour retrouver Miss Parker étaient inexistantes. Les lettres qu'il lui demandait d'envoyer, brûlaient…

Cela faisait à présent deux mois et Brigitte pensait que ces derniers mois seraient suffisants pour faire oublier au Caméléon cette rivale sans aucun intérêts. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'informa sur la nature de ses recherches. Il lui répondit avec l'amitié et la gentillesse qui le caractérisait. Mais la jeune femme voyait en lui plus qu'un ami.

Elle se rapprocha et l'enlaça, chose qui le surprit et le gêna.

Jarod cherchait le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Brigitte que ces sentiments n'étaient en aucun cas partagés. Il appréciait Brigitte qu'il avait appris à connaître. Mais il ne voyait en elle qu'une simple amie.

Une voix miraculeuse le tira de cette situation. Une voix qu'il crut ne plus jamais entendre :

_EXCUSEZ MOI de vous déranger dans un moment aussi intime que celui-ci…siffla une voix glacée

Une voix que Jarod reconnaissait bien. Il voulut se dégagé de Brigitte, mais sa compagne, ayant également reconnut cette intonation, ne fit que plus accentué son entreinte et, se retournant vers sa rivale, saisit le caméléon par la taille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'obstinait à vouloir les séparer sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait perdue.

_Je t'en prie, dit Brigitte avec un grand sourire, Parker quelle heureuse surprise

_Le plaisir serait partagé si vous faisiez vos saletés dans un hôtel et pas dans le bureau où notre petit génie PRETEND travailler… répondit elle avec un grand sourire

Malgré ce dernier, Jarod vit que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient pétillants de colère qui masquait un certain voile de tristesse. La jeune fille qu'il avait vu durant l'été avait encore changée en deux mois. Et le cœur de Jarod fit un bond. Elle ressemblait encore plus à la petite fille qu'il avait connu et moins …

Isabelle avait couper encore plus ses cheveux ébène et ceux-ci formaient un carré majestueux qui se terminait au niveau des épaules et qui formait à l'avant un fin dégradé. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux bleus d'un fin maquillage marron qui agrandissait encore plus ces derniers. Elle avait troqué son jean contre un pantalon noir et sa veste simple était remplacée par un manteau en cuir. Elle portait des bottines à talon. Ni femme, ni adolescente.

Il ne savait pas encore que cette vision marquerait sa vie à jamais. Chacun d'eux changeait comme si une main invisible les portait doucement vers l'histoire qu'ils avaient à écrire…

_Brigitte et moi ne faisions que discuter Miss Parker, et je travaillais avant

_ Oui. Tu juste eu besoin d'un petit…divertissement ?

_ Que voulais tu Parker ? demanda Brigitte qui tint toujours Jarod par la taille et se rapprocha un peu plus

Il se dégagea rapidement. Il avait été si heureux de la revoir comme une apparition, mais il redoutait ce regard qu'elle lui jetait. Comment réparer l'erreur ?

_ C'est une chôse qui ne te concerne pas Brigitte

_ Bien. Je vous laisse.

Elle s'en alla passant devant Miss Parker avec un sourire provocateur. Elle se retourna et dit :

_ On se reverra plus tard Jarod

Puis elle s'en alla après avoir fait un clin d'œil. Il ne savait à présent comment débloquer la situation. Il n'avait pas réellement vu ces moments de retrouvailles ainsi. Il aurait aimer lui dire combien il était heureux de la voir, mais il était évident que le regard de la jeune fille lui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas le bienvenu.

_ Miss Parker, je suis…

_ Bats les pattes Jarod ! dit elle d'une voix en colère et légèrement tremblante, ne crois surtout pas que je suis revenue pour tes beaux yeux.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux tant ! Tu avait dit que tu resterais aussi longtemps que tu pouvais. Tu avais dit que tu ne serais jamais très loin derrière moi…

_ Je t'en prie épargnes moi tes discours. Ce n'est pas pour discuter de cela que je suis venue

_ Pourquoi d'autres alors ? De mes projets pour le Centre ?

_ Très amusant.

Parker s'avança vers Jarod et passa à côté de lui. Il remarqua également un léger parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas avant. Isabelle changeait…

Elle devenait plus froide et plus séduisante à la fois. Elle troquait son masque d'enfance contre celui de sa destinée.

_ Lorsque j'ai interrompue vos ébats amoureux, je venais de faire une découverte importante te concernant

_ Si c'était si important pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ?

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet Jarod ! s'emporta t'elle

_ Et qui décide du sujet de la discussion ? Toi ? Répliqua t il en se rapprochant inconsciemment et en plantant son regard dans le sien

Ce bref instant déstabilisa Isabelle qui malgré son apparence n'était pas encore la chasseresse Miss Parker. Caché ses sentiments demandait du temps et de l'entraînement…

Elle se recula et ne voulait pas détourner son regard. Ce regard qui lui provoqua un long frisson. Ce long frisson qu'il lui avait manquer durant ces deux derniers mois. Le garçon avec qui elle était sortie, Dan, n'était qu'un dixième de ce qu'était le génie de son enfance.

Isabelle fut tenter un instant de tout lui avouer de sa peine, mais son orgueil reprit le dessus. De quoi aurait elle l'air ?

_ Je suis la fille du directeur du Centre, et c'est le Centre qui te donne des ordres. Par conséquent c'est moi qui dicte les règles.

Jarod la regarda avec dégoût. Isabelle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

_ Bien MADEMOISELLE Parker. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Pourquoi le prends tu sur ce ton ?

_ Oh pardon, et sur quel ton son altesse voudrait elle que je le prenne ?

Isabelle n'avait jamais vu Jarod aussi froid avec elle. Elle croyait avoir retrouvée avec joie le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu enfant. Mais elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard dur de faucon.

Un regard qui lui fit mal malgré elle. Elle qui était toujours habituée à ses regards doux et tendre. Elle découvrait un autre Jarod. Tout comme elle, il avait grandi et se transformait petit à petit vers celui qu'il était destiné à être…

_ Un octave en dessous ! dit elle en lui renvoyant son regard

_ Je ne suis pas ton esclave Parker

_ Ah non désolé tu es celui du Centre !

Il la regarda un instant puis se retourna et alla vers ses objets.

_ Jarod ce que j'ai trouvé te concerne

_ Un dossier sur moi au Centre ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Tu iras loin dans la recherche Parker

_ Il concerne ta famille imbécile !

_ Ma famille est morte Parker. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet

_ Mais c'est faux justement ! Jarod ils t'ont mentis

_ Et tu voudrais sérieusement que je te crois ?

_ Parce que j'ai des preuves matérielles, oui

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle. Au contraire de Parker, le Caméléon savait parfaitement cacher son trouble. Même s'il le niait cette révélation l'avait extrêmement touché. Il avait du mal à croire à un tel mensonge. Cela aurait des conséquences énormes sur sa vision. Il n'avait pas une confiance immense envers le Centre mais ses doutes ne se portaient que sur ses simulations…et sur les sois disant raisons de sa détention ici.

_ Bon alors ? Tu veux les voir ou tu ne veux pas ?

_ Avant j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu as attendue deux mois avant de me remettre ce dossier si cela concernait ma famille ?

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas me dire que je t'ai manqué ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

Isabelle marqua un temps de pause. Il avait gardé ses yeux coléreux mais il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La révélation la remplie d'une joie immense qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. Elle le détestait ! Elle voulait le détester ! Elle devait le détester !

Isabelle s'avança vers Jarod

_ Peut être parce que tu étais trop préoccupé à batifoler avec ta p…Brigitte !

_ Alors…évidemment tu t'es empressée de batifoler avec Alex de ton côtés n'est ce pas ?

_ C'était un simple moment de faiblesse ! Un baiser ne signifie absolument rien

_ Etrange que tu appliques cette règle à toi et pas à moi

_ Nos cas sont différents

_ Oui la différence vient du fait que pour moi c'est Brigitte qui m'a embrassé tandis que toi tu t'es empressé de rejoindre Alex

Parker sourit légèrement et d'un ton de défi dit :

_ C'est que le petit génie serait jaloux ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours en plantant son regard dans le sien et répondit sur le même ton

_ Moi peut être…mais toi ?

Isabelle baissa le regard légèrement perturbé. Elle n'était pas encore assez entraînée pour cacher ses sentiments face à sa future proie.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre la signification de cette réaction. Jarod releva légèrement le menton d'Isabelle l'obligeant à la regarder. Leurs visages étaient proches de nouveau.

_ Tu m'as vraiment manqué Parker

Le cœur de la jeune fille se remit à battre de nouveau. En sa présence elle s'était toujours sentie bien. Elle se rappelait facilement de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Derrière cette grande vitre. La première chose qu'il avait faite était de lui sourire et elle lui avait répondus par ce sourire.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Comme si ce jour là, en collant leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, ils avaient établis un lien invisible. Un pacte de sang.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient et Isabelle pouvait sentir aisément le souffle de son partenaire contre son visage, tandis que le parfum de celle-ci l'enivrait lui.

Une vague de peur l'envahie de nouveau. Comme si elle n'y avait pas droit. Comme s'il lui était défendu de céder à ses sentiments. Ils étaient également nouveaux pour elle. Et souvent l'amour nous fait perdre la raison par une fuit incontrôlée de ce bonheur auxquels nous aspirons tant tandis que nous fonçons tête baissée vers ceux qui ne nous procure qu'un plaisir passager.

Elle se détourna et le repoussa violement.

_ Ne rêves pas Jarod je ne suis pas revenue pour toi ! J'ai tourné la page, je suis avec Dan.

_ Tu as tourné la page ? Qu'est ce que…

_ Rien ! Absolument rien ! Bon sang je suis quand même une amie. Et tu as le droit de savoir que tes parents sont vivants

Etait ce le choc, la douleur qu'elle l'est rejeter si violement alors qu'il avait mis ses sentiments à nus, la douleur d'avoir frôler ses lèvres, ou la douleur du souvenir de ces longues nuits où il s'était exercé à accepter l'idée de la mort de sa famille qui le mettait à présent dans une telle colère ?

Toujours est il qu'il en voulait à Parker. Elle ne faisait que le torturé. En cet instant, il ne voyait plus la petite fille avec qui avait aimer jouer autrefois, mais une figure de plus à l'image de ceux qui le retenait. A l'image du Centre !

_ Mais parents sont morts Parker, pourquoi cherches tu absolument à…

_ Et toi pourquoi veux tu absolument qu'ils soient morts ? Cela ne te fais pas plaisir qu'ils soient vivants ? Moi je donnerais tout pour que ma mère…

Elle s'interrompit sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux

_ Si mes parents sont vivants pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ils m'ont abandonné ici ?C'est ça que tu préfères que je me dise ?

_ Tu crois vraiment que je me suis arrêter à ces seules recherches ? Ils t'ont enlevé espèce d'idiot ! Tu les cherches autant qu'ils doivent te chercher à l'heure où je te parle !

_ Tu…tu as trop d'imagination Parker

_ Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'écouter ? Je suis ton amie Jarod, et je peux t'aider !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimerais absolument que ta mère ne sois pas suicider que tu dois me tourmenter avec mes fantômes. Moi j'accepte la mort de mes proches. Contrairement à toi je ne remus les morts dans leurs tombes !

Isabelle ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert resta au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse lui dire cela avec autant de froideur.

Elle prit le dossier et s'en alla en le bousculant.

Il se retrouva seul.

Une fois de plus.

L'histoire de leur vies.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci vraiment pour tous ces commentaires ! Huddy j'essaierais de faire gaffe ou je mets les pieds alors ^ ^ . Quant à Ocee elle a interrompus un baiser mais quelque part elle a envoyé Jarod vers Parker (et oui faut les aider un peu avant qu'ils se débloquent) donc… après presque 10 ans on peut s'en remettre ^ ^._

_Rafiki, merci beaucoup j'essaie de mettre les chapitres suivant dés quand je peux. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10 : 

Sydney ne faisait qu'observer Miss Parker depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce bureau. Elle avait l'air vraiment perturbée. Ces vidéos, cette mallette des objets à son père était sa boîte de Pandore et son fruit défendu. Le fruit de la connaissance du bien…et du mal.

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ici, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que les secrets du Centre ne les choquent plus. Mais on ne pouvait jamais s'habitué aux découvertes de ces secrets. Chaque fois, ils étaient de plus en plus gros.

Et si chacun avait sa part belle dans toutes ces histoires, Parker, plus que tous était touchée. Depuis son retour de Carthis, elle était presque persuadée d'être maudite. Au-delà de la psychiatrie et de son avis concernant toutes ces superstitions, Sydney était en parfait accord avec la phrase « ce n'est pas nos origines qui font ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix ».

C'est nous, seul, qui décidons de la personne que nous voulons devenir. Nos proches ne peuvent que nous influencer mais nous sommes seul maître de nos décisions et de leurs répercussions.

Ainsi, même en admettant que la lignée Parker soit maudite, le destin n'existe pas, pour lui, car peut être que ces rouleaux parlent d'un avenir, mais peut être que cet avenir reste à écrire. Peut être que ce n'est qu'une version d'un avenir…

Parker ne sera enchaînée à la malédiction de son ascendant que lorsqu'elle aurait baisser les bras et cesser de se battre contre cela.

Si le destin existe, peut être bien, qu'elle est justement censer être celle qui doit briser cette malédiction ?

Quoiqu 'il en soit, Sydney en était persuadé, Parker était de plus en plus certaine que ces rouleaux avec quelque chose lié à elle de façon mystique. Quand Mr Parker cesserait il d'avoir des secrets pour sa fille ? Même après sa mort, lorsqu'on croyait tout savoir, on trouvait à nouveau des secrets.

Le Centre, dans un sens, était comme la science. Plus on gratte, plus on découvre de choses, plus on pense tout savoir, et plus on en apprend !

Comme un ensembles infini de poupée russes.

Les vidéos que Brouts faisaient passer une à une contenaient essentiellement des événements enregistrés, partiels de l'amitié entre Jarod et Parker. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas là de simulation ou d'expériences. Ces enregistrements avaient été faits à partir de vidéos surveillance de couloirs ou autres. Elles étaient donc relativement brève, mais Parker était terrifiée.

Il est évidemment tout à fait normal d'oublier des choses de son enfance, voir de son adolescence. Mais il nous reste au fond comme un air familier lorsqu'on les revoit. Des traces. Des sensations de déjà vus…

Dans le cas présent, elle ne voyait à la place de ces souvenirs qu'un immense trou noir. Parker avait essayer de démentir un instant ces vidéos en disant qu'à cette époque elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds au centre, qu'elle se trouvait à l'université ou dans des études…

Mais lorsqu'elle essayait de s'en souvenir, elle n'y arrivait absolument pas. Elle était incapable de situer ne serait ce qu'une date. Cette période de l'année lui laissait un vide dans sa mémoire.

Sydney avait déjà observer ces comportements chez d'autres personnes. Des personnes victimes d'avoir été droguées ou qui avaient été inconçientes alors.

Comme si la vie de Mlle Parker avait tout bonnement été effacée.

Et c'est ce qui effrayait Miss Parker justement. Le Centre serait il aller jusqu'à lui dérober ses souvenirs ? Et dans quel but ?

Miss Parker sentait de la colère et de la peur. Les sentiments qu'elle avait nourris pour sa proie depuis 5 ans existaient bien avant leurs retrouvailles. Peut être Jarod avait il raison ? Peut être étaient ils vraiment destinés à se croisé dans leur vie ? Peut être l'histoire devait elle en être ainsi ? Peut être qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre sans jeux de chat et souris ?

Elle ravala sa salive en sentant une vague de haine déferlée dans ses veines : Elle avait toujours cru que le destin s'acharnait à les séparer. Peut être qu'au contraire, malgré les événements, malgré tous les efforts du Centre, le destin ne faisait que les réunir ?

_ Miss Parker vous voulez voir la suivante ?

_...toutes les vidéos Broots !

_ Cela ne vous mets pas mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de votre situation envers Jarod en ce moment ?

_ Ca devrait ?

_ Eh bien…vous aviez l'air d'être très proche à l'époque si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et…

_ Nous étions des gamins Broots !

_ J'ai entendu dire que les premiers amours sont souvent les derniers, ajouta Sydney à tout hasard

_ Messieurs ! Ce n'est pas pour nous faire une remake de Roméo et Juliette que je voulais voir ces vidéos mais bien pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi mon père s'est entêté à caché ces vidéos et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien !

_ Peut être avait il peur qu'en vous vous rappelant ses souvenirs, vos sentiments pour Jarod ne se réveillent

_ Mon père tenait plus à ses foutus rouleaux qu'à moi Sydney…je suis persuadée que ces vidéos détiennent un secret bien garder. Il nous a bien fait travailler Jarod et moi sur Carthis à sa place ! Comment pouvait il savoir que nous trouverions plus facilement les rouleaux ensembles que séparément ?

_ Jarod et vous êtes aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre. Vos caractères se complètent…et tous deux cherchez des réponses qu'apparemment vos mères avant vous cherchaient.

_ Ou peut être qu'il savait déjà que nous formerions une bonne équipe parce qu'auparavant, nous avions déjà fait nos preuves !

_ Vous…vous n'allez pas le croire, dit Broots. Mademoiselle Parker je crois que vous avez raison.

Broots était pâle et tenait entre les mains une lettre. A vrai dire il y avait dans la boîte une dizaine de lettres. Toutes de son écriture. Toute destinées à Jarod.

Miss Parker sentit son cœur se serré un instant. Il semblerait en effet que le Destin ait décidé de les réunir. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre doucement la voix de sa mère qui lui soufflait

_Remember_ _Remember_. _Remember my angel _

Elle arracha la lettre des mains de Broots et déchiffra les premiers mots :

_Jarod,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés en de mauvais termes. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je n'ai pas oublié ton avis concernant mes découvertes, et si tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face continues de travailler sagement pour le Centre. Mais je te supplie de prendre un instant pour douter…_

_Cela fait déjà une semaine que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars étranges dans lesquels j'entendais des voix et des cris…_

_Je ne me souviens de ces cauchemars auxquels je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'intérêts que quelques images et une image en particulier qui ne cessait de revenir : 8 têtes de morts aux extrémités d'un cercle entourant un espèce de triangle aux motifs étranges. _

_Je sais que nos rêves sont parfois influencés par nos émotions et pour faire cesser ces cauchemars une amie m'avait conseillé de l'analyser._

_Je passe les détails, ce qui m'inquiète Jarod c'est que dans ces cauchemars j'avais la certitude que nous étions tous deux liés et en grand danger. _

_J'entendais des cris horribles et une cabane s'enflammée. Nous faisions comme un jeux de piste dans une espèce de ville fantômes et nous parlions de morts, de malédiction…_

_Chaque fois je me réveillais en hurlant. _

_Mais voici ce qui est le plus intéressant. En voyant mes dessins, mon père s'est décomposé. Il m'a harceler pendant plusieurs jours au sujet de ces dessins. Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire lorsque je lui expliquais la provenance de ces dessins. Il a commencé à me parler de maman…_

_Jarod, mon père est comme fou ! Il me fait peur. C'est pourtant rare que j'écrives cela et crois moi la situation est critique pour que je te confis cela. _

_Mon père cache quelque chose au Centre Jarod, je t'en supplies si tu lis cette lettre, aide moi à trouver la vérité. _

_ Je doute qu'il les ais reçus, dit Sydney qui avait une autre lettre en main

_ Cela signifierai que Jarod et Mademoiselle Parker aurait pus résoudre l'affaire des rouleaux depuis les années 80 ! Continua Broots, Mademoiselle Parker vous aviez mis la main sur…

Mais Miss Parker n'écoutait plus ses amis. Elle sentait son sang se glacé. Elle décrivait en 1978 ce qu'elle avait vécus il y avait moins de 3 mois ! Comment était ce possible ?

Comme si le destin avait voulus la prévenir ? Comme si sa mère avait voulus la protéger.

Ou bien était ce son instinct qui s'était réveillé lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur la famille de Jarod ?

Peut être que douter de son père lui avait depuis longtemps faire recouvrer la vue ?

Ce qui l'intrigua fut ces mots « il a commencé à me parler de maman », « mon père était comme fou ! »

Cela confirmait son hypothèse. Son père se moquait éperdument qu'il puisse un avoir un quelconque lien amoureux entre Jarod et elle, tout du moins, il n'aura pas rempli un casier entier pour cela. Ce qui l'intéressait fut que sa fille fut sur les liens des rouleaux.

Peut être même était ce pour cette raison qu'il se doutait qu'elle et Jarod trouveraient les rouleaux même une vingtaine d'années plus tard !

« Il a commencé à parler de maman ». Parker relisait une centaine de fois cette phrase comprenant de mieux en mieux la logique de son paternel.

_ Ce qui n'était qu'un rêve étrange pour moi…mon père croyait que ma mère m'avait transmis des informations au sujet de ces rouleaux

_ Et comme la mère de Jarod travaillait avec elle…continua Broots

_ Et que j'écrivais que le Centre avait menti au sujet de la mort de la famille de Jarod, mon père a sans doute cru que j'en savais plus que je ne le disais.

_ Vous croyiez qu'il croyais que vous saviez où se trouvait les rouleaux ?

_ Mon père n'est pas mon père, mon frère veut me tuer, mon père biologique me menace de mort au sens propre si je ne ramène pas Jarod…alors que mon père fut un parano accro à ses rouleaux, je n'en doute pas un seul instant Broots !

_ Mademoiselle Parker je crois que vous devriez vraiment lire celle-ci, dit gravement Sydney

Parker fronça les sourcils, intriguée par l'expression très sérieuse du psy.

En lisant les premières lignes elle crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Des images de son excursion sur Carthis ne cessèrent de la hanter. Cette expression….

_Jarod, _

_Je me doute que tu ne peux me répondre. Je ne sais même pas si ces lettres arrivent jusqu'à toi. Mais j'espère sinçérement que tu me crois et que tu as pus faire des recherches de ton côté. _

_Il faut absolument que tu me croies concernant la vérité sur ta famille. Je te supplie de me croire lorsque tu liras ces lignes. Nous avons eu beaucoup de différents mais tu as toujours été là lorsque j'en avais besoin durant mon enfance. Tu es un ami. A moi de te retourner la pareil. _

_En ces heures de mensonges, nous ne pouvons que nous serrer les coudes et nous raccrocher aux seules personnes de confiance…_

_Oublie nos différents et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. _

_Mon père continuait de me harceler avec ses questions. Il avait l'air tellement paniqué, tellement fou qu'il a suscité mon intêrèt. J'ai mené ma petite enquête sans rien dire…_

_Mais je ne trouvais pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce jour…_

_Les recherches sur la mort de ma mère, ou sur ses activités secrètes au Centre me rendaient nostalgique. Autre découverte, Jarod ma mère essayait de tout mettre en place pour te sortir de là. Raison de plus qui me fait douter du Centre…_

_Ce jour là, je me suis rendue sur la tombe de ma mère pour me recueillir. Que devais je faire ? Suivre mon instinct et trahir mon père ou m'en remettre à lui ?_

_J'ai l'impression de plonger dans un immense vide sans fin, où le tableau de ma famille s'assombrie. _

_Bref, j'étais à ces pensées lorsque arrivant à la pierre tombale, j'aperçus une femme. Elle avait l'âge de mon père. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et semblait aussi triste que moi. Elle avait apportée un bouquet. _

_Mon arrivée la surprit mais elle ne s'enfuie pas lorsque je lui demandais qui elle était. Elle me dit qu'elle s'appelait Margaret…_

Parker finit de lire la lettre et sans rien révéler à Sydney et à Broots, prise de panique s'empara d'autres lettres. Il lui fallait savoir la suite absolument. Elle la trouva et l'a lus immédiatement.

Au fur à mesure de sa lecture, son cœur battait et ses mains tremblaient…

_ Miss Parker qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquièta Broots

_ Sydney, dites moi que je rêves ! demanda Parker d'une voix étranglée en continuant sa lecture

_ J'ai bien peur que non hélas

Mademoiselle Parker finit la lecture de la lettre, la reposa et se dirigea vers le mur, perdue dans ses pensée. Elle avait l'impression de plonger dans un immense vide sans fin. C'était trop de nouvelles, même pour le plus solide des mentales.

Elle s'appuya contre le rebord d'une chaîse. Respira longuement comme si elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait mal, et comme une envie de vomir étrange.

Puis le monde autours d'elle devint de plus en plus flou. Elle sentait son corps de plus en plus lourds. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder à la gravité et à sombrer dans un abîmes sans fond.

_ Miss Parker ! s'exclama Sydney

Les deux compères s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur amie

_ Mon dieu Sydney mais que contiennent ces maudites lettres ?

_ Il y est écrit Broots que Miss Parker avait rencontré la mère de Jarod alors même qu'elle était adolescentes, et que celles-ci auraient échangées de nombreuses vérités…

_ Bon sang !


	11. Chapter 11

_Encore une fois, merci pour ces commentaires et Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 11 : 

**24 Décembre 2001 : Centre. Bureau de Miss Parker.**

Dehors il neigeait. Les rues étaient bondées de monde qui se précipitait sur les dernières boutiques ouvertes pour effectuer leurs derniers achats.

Le Centre n'échappait pas à la règle. La moitié du personnel et des employés était partie pour le réveillon.

Broots était resté jusque dans la soirée mais il avait lui-même des « obligations familiales » comme il les avaient appeler. Parker avait apprécié cet élan de réconfort car elle savait que ces obligations ne seraient que d'agréables moments pour lui. Sa fille et sa famille l'attendaient surement.

Sydney était partis lui aussi pour retrouver sa famille, des cousins éloignés et des amis et fêter le réveillon. Elle avait déclinée son offre de les rejoindre.

Même la vermine de la pire espèce avait une soirée. Lyle et Raines étaient partis du Centre depuis deux heures maintenant.

Miss Parker n'était pas seule dans le Centre, mais elle savourait avec délice le calme qui y régnait à ce moment là.

Jamais Parker n'aurait imaginé avouer cela, mais elle se sentait bien au Centre ce soir.

Seule et loin de toutes traces de fête de Noel qui ne ferait que la rendre nostalgique cette année. L'avantage du Centre, c'est que là bas on ne s'embêtait pas à décorer de jolies guirlandes les couloirs et autres hall d'accueil.

Le Centre resté le Centre. Pourquoi l'enfer fêterait il le bonheur après tout ?

Elle regarda la neige tombée à travers la fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était revenue de l'ile Carthis mais jamais la vision de ce paysage ne la quitterait.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette histoire. Sa proximité avec Jarod. Ces révélations…

Ce jour là, elle pensait subir les derniers supplices de la vérité cachée. Des mensonges.

Elle réalisait à présent que ce n'était que le début…

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que durant son adolescence elle avait pris contacte avec la mère de Jarod et que cette dernière lui avait révélé toute la vérité sur sa mère, l'image de sa rencontre avec elle ne cessait de la hanter la nuit.

Parker s'efforçait tant bien que mal à ce souvenir de cette époque. De ces souvenirs. Mais la seule image qu'elle ait de sa rencontre avec Margaret était celle paniquée d'une femme se cachant dans un confessionnal afin d'y cacher une poupée.

Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, Margaret n'avait pas semblée étonnée de la voir. Paniquée, mais pas étonnée. Les premiers mots qu'elle lui ait dit furent « Vous lui ressemblez tellement ».

Bien sur, rien dans ceci ne pouvait forcément indiquer qu'elle l'est connue. Margaret connaissait sa mère et Miss Parker ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait….

C'est donc sur ces sombres pensées que Parler s'apprétait à fêter Noel.

Seule. Et au Centre.

L'an dernier, comme toutes les autres années, elle l'avait fêté avec son père. Et, malgré les mensonges, il lui semblait à l'époque être heureuse. Même son un masque hypocrite, ils oubliaient le Centre, ils passaient un moment heureux en famille…

Tout du moins, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle s'était accommodée de cela.

Cette époque bénite où sa mère et elle préparaient cette fête avec une joie de vivre innocente.

Elles achetaient ensembles le sapin et le décorait. S'occuper du repas, du réveillon.

Sa mère la coiffait et la maquillait de façon à ce qu'elle soit ravissante. Elles se promenaient dans les rues illuminées et faisaient leurs derniers achats, riant ou discutant. Parfois en se disputant. Qui n'a jamais eu de disputes avec ses parents même en les aimant de tout son cœur ?

Parker essuya une larme qui descendait le long de sa joue. Comme souvent dans ce genre de moment, ce sont les dernières choses, les derniers moments de bonheur qui nous revienne à l'esprit. Ainsi elle se souvenait avec une très grande précision du dernier Noel qu'elle ait passer avec sa mère.

Ce genre de moment heureux, était si rare dans sa vie qu'elle ne les oubliait jamais.

Comment alors avait elle pus oublier autant de moments importants l'année de ces 18 ans.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que vivre une relation amoureuse avec Jarod ne pouvait être qu'un moment de bonheur de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus oublier.

Pourtant les vidéos en attestaient…

Au-delà de la trahison, au-delà de la cruauté d'avoir voulus lui arracher ses souvenirs, une partie de sa vie, elle aurait aimé s'en souvenir. Comme elle se souvenait des instants que Thomas lui avait fait vivre. Même si celui de sa mort lui était douloureuse, sa mère et lui continuait de vivre en elle et donnait encore un sens à sa vie…

Si elle venait à les oublier, sa vie n'aurait plus de sens.

….et pourtant elle avait oublié Jarod

Le bruit sourd de son portable la ramena à la réalité.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ironique que la personne qui soit chargée de me capturer ait été la première à vouloir me sauver du Centre ?

_ C'est ma mère la première personne qui ait voulus te sauver Jarod, pas moi…

_ En parlant de mère, tu m'avais omis ce détail

_ Pour une fois pourrais tu parler clairement s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !

_ Ah oui j'oubliais que tu te remettais d'un …comment dire, petit malaise ?

Parker ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer les femmes froides. De cette relation passée qui avait été, en fin de compte, ranimé par Carthis, ne lui restait que cette voix. Jarod avait toujours été la seule personne toujours présente pour elle, et ce soir encore, le jour de Noel, alors qu'elle était seule, il trouvait le moyen de l'appeler…enfin de compte il était la seule personne qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ce soir.

_ Sydney ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais elle le connaissait bien pour deviner que derrière ce petit moment de silence se dissimulait un léger sourire

_ Disons qu'au hasard d'une discussion il m'a fait part de ton état…

_ Il t'a fait part ou tu lui a forcé la main ?

_ Qu'aimerais tu entendre Parker ?

Jarod sentait un changement de ton de la voix de chasseresse. Il n'avait pas oser l'appeler depuis leur excursion sur Carthis, mis à part pour prendre des nouvelles du Centre et parler de l'histoire des rouleaux. Mais depuis ce coup de fil où tout deux avaient réalisés que le jeux du gagnant et du perdant dans le jeux de piste donnait aux vainqueur le droit de vivre, tous deux ne s'étaient plus parler.

Même s'ils voulaient le nier et reprendre comme avant, leur baiser interrompu avait changé la donne. Et il le sentait à présent… mais il ne savait pas du tout comment la prendre.

Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être un funambule avec elle. Un funambule au dessus d'un vide immense.

_ …Sydney t'as révélé la raison de mon malaise ?

Il soupira un instant. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre, mais un espoir fou lui avait fait croire qu'un moment ils pourraient reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture du Centre, juste avant d'embarquer dans cet avion.

_ A vrai dire j'avais quelques questions à lui parler. Au sujet d'une vidéo que j'ai reçus du Centre

_ Une vidéo ?

_ Où l'on te vois tirer sur un nettoyeur pour me sauver…

Parker eu un sourire léger en pensant que, finalement, si c'était à refaire…

Mais elle avait peur d'avoir perdu ce courage comme on lui avait effacé ces souvenirs. Peut être, peut être….peut être que si elle s'en rappelait…

_ Cette part de courage, que ma mère m'avait laisser, le Centre me l'a voler, laissa t'elle échappée

_ Non tu l'a juste oublié Parker. Le Centre ne fais que te faire peur. Et la peur est la meilleure de toutes les armes. C'est la peur qui nous bloque. C'est la peur qui nous fait nous abaisser à des menaces. C'est la peur qui fait que nous acceptions d'appeler certaines personnes maitres. C'est la peur qui nous empêche de vivre. C'est cette même peur qu'utilisent les assassins et compagnie… Cesse d'avoir peur…et même la mort te craindra. Mais n'oublies pas de rester toi-même…

_ Qui suis-je Jarod ?

_ Tu es la jeune fille qui m'a fait cadeau de cette médaille à il y a une vingtaines d'années. Tu es celle qui a fait naître en moi le désir de liberté. Le courage d'y croire. Tu es la première qui m'est donner la vérité et ait donner un sens à ma vie…

Il attendit un instant. Il ne pouvait en dire plus. Faisant tourner dans ses doigts la médaille dont il s'était souvenu après avoir vu les vidéos envoyées par Sydney et lut les lettres. A présent il s'en souvenait. Le seul souvenir que le Centre ne pourrait lui enlever…

_ Cette personne est morte Jarod…

_ Je suis sur que non Parker, sinon qui était ce sur Carthis ? Ce n'était pas que la chasseresse c'était …

_ Je t'en prie…ne remets pas ça sur le tableau s'il te plait ! dit elle glacée

_ C'était la petite fille de mon enfance, celle avec qui je faisais des enquêtes. Et peut être une part de l'adolescente…

_ Jarod ce moment était…

_ Un moment de faiblesse ! Oui je sais… Parker…ce n'est pas moi qui m'obstine à vouloir parler de ça. C'est ce baiser volé ton premier souvenir de Carthis ?

Parker hésita. Dans le fond il avait raison. La peur dominait littéralement sa vie. Et le mensonge, elle avait grandie dedans. Peut être était ce là une façon de se distinguer de sa famille ?

_ Eh bien si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir oui.

Elle lui fit cette déclaration comme ça. Au téléphone. Une nouvelle qui tomba sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Au loin il entendait les cloches d'une église qui sonnait pour la messe de Noel.

_ Ces vidéos qui nous montrent ensembles…m'ont refait penser à …ça.

_ Moi je n'ai pas besoin de ces vidéos pour m'en souvenir

_ Jarod je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de tout ça. Il n'y a qu'un grand trou noir à la place…

La voix de sa chasseresse était tremblante et il devinait son angoisse

_ Tu penses qu'ils ont voulus te faire oublier ?

_ Nous avions des informations sur les rouleaux, et apparemment j'étais plutôt de ton côté

Jarod regardait, tout comme Parker dont l'ordinateur était encore allumé, la vidéo représentant leurs adolescences alors que ce soir là, il l'aidait à pirater l'ordinateur de Mr Parker et préparait leurs plans d'évasion.

_ Et tu voulais me rendre ma liberté

_ C'est peut être pour cette raison que mon père m'a désigné pour être ta chasseresse. De sorte que si, par hasard je tombe sur toi…

_ Ton amitié, hors d'engagement envers le Centre, ne m'aide à fuir …ou à t'enfuir avec moi

_ Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ma parole

_ Parker…imagine que nous ayons réussis à cette époque. Imagine que toi et moi ayons pus nous échapper, avec ma mère, loin du Centre…

La perspective d'un bonheur possible avec une famille et un ami. La perspective d'avoir gâché ces dernières années…

_ Peut être que nous aurions dù détruire ces rouleaux. Peut être que nous en savions plus qu'aujourd'hui. Peut être que nous étions trop jeune. Peut être que ta mère aurait été tuée. Peut être…qu'il devait en être ainsi…

_ Et peut être que des millions de vies auraient été épargnées. Peut être que mes simulations n'auraient jamais été utilisées

_ Peut être que tu n'auras pas sauvé ces dizaines de vies…

Le caméléon sourit

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais attention a ces détails

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas je connais tout de tes passions pour les cahiers rouges et les pin's ou mr patates…

_ Tu me surveillais autant que je le faisais pour toi…

Silence. Ce sous entendu agaça Parker.

_ Lorsque les gens doivent prendre un tournant et qu'ils s'obstinent à foncer tête baisser dans le mur ça me chagrine, reprit elle

Contrairement à ce que pensais Parker, cette reprise de sa propre phrase ne le vexa pas. Il comprit tout son sens, mais en savourait le goût amer. Enfin, il comprenait la peur qui envahissait Parker.

_ Parker tu n'es pas la première que je rencontre à vouloir rester seule par peur d'attirer ses problèmes sur les autres. Il faut parfois accepter d'être aidé.

Silence. Miss Parker fut surprise que sa proie ait su aussi bien lire en elle. Et ses paroles la touchait énormément.

_ Ce n'est pas une peur Jarod, c'est une certitude

_ Tu t'en moquais bien il y a 20 ans

_ Et voilà où ça nous a mené ! Si tu as le plaisir de t'en souvenir pas moi ! Rien ne les arrête Jarod, rien. Je suis née dans cette foutue famille, avec cette sorte de malédiction et je mourrais avec elle ! Que tu le veilles ou non !

Tous deux ne parlèrent pas mais chacun pouvait ressentir la peine de l'autre. Ils ne tenaient pas à raccrocher et tant pis pour le forfait. C'était une véritable déclaration et il n'était pas prés de la laisser à un tel moment. Raccrocher aurait été l'abandonner.

Ils étaient prisonniers. Et ces dernières paroles le saisissaient. Parker s'interdisait un bonheur par peur de le voir dépérir lui, tout comme Thomas ou sa mère qui avaient tous deux tenter de la sauver.

Les perdre lui avait causé bien plus de peine que de vivre seule. Il comprenait. Mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Peut lui importait de mourir si c'était pour vivre quelques instants de liberté et de bonheur. Il mettait au défi le Centre de le tuer. Après tous leurs efforts pour le retrouver…la chose qu'il redoutait fut qu'ils s'en prennent à elle.

Mais ses capacités l'avaient maintes fois sortis de situations extrêmes. Il saurait, du moins l'espérait il, la cacher. Puis le doute le prenait ? Avait il vraiment le droit de la mettre ainsi en danger ? Au Centre elle était malheureuse certes, mais elle n'avait plus de chance de vivre qu'avec lui où, s'ils la capturaient, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. Et ca, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

_ Tu as la chance d'avoir ces restes de bonheur passé…murmura t'elle, garde les. C'est la seule chose que le Centre ne pourras pas reprendre…

Il sentait ses larmes. Il avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Et cette dernière phrase avait réussi à l'émouvoir lui aussi. De l'existence d'une relation romantique entre eux elle nommait « le bonheur »… Elle ne pouvait lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

_ Parker, ces vidéos m'ont ramené ces souvenirs. En 1978…ce Noêl 1978 à été mon premier vrai Noel. C'est là que tu m'as offert cette médaille et que tu m'as fait croire en l'espoir…

Silence

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas écouter ça mais…

_ Je t'écoute Jarod. Si je t'ai fait un cadeau…est ce que tu peux s'il te plait…me redonner ce que le Centre m'a arraché ?

Il sourit faiblement. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Parker

_ Cela se passait ce jour de Noel, le 24 Décembre 1978, nous venions de finir de pirater l'ordinateur de ton père et tu m'avais révélé tout un tas de vérité sur mes parents et tes découvertes. Tu voulais me faire découvrir ce qu'étais Noel alors tu m'avais donner un rendez vous sur le toît….


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour ces commentaires. Je suis désolé d'avoir encore tardé pour mettre la suite._

_Voici une petite suite en attendant…_

**Chapitre 12 : **

_Cela se passait ce jour de Noël, le 24 Décembre 1978, nous venions de finir de pirater l'ordinateur de ton père et tu m'avais révélé tout un tas de vérité sur mes parents et tes découvertes. Tu voulais me faire découvrir ce qu'étais Noël alors tu m'avais donner un rendez vous sur le toit…._

Jarod parvint à échapper aux nettoyeurs qui sillonnaient de temps à autre les couloirs. La tâche n'était pas compliquée : C'était Noël. L'effectif du personnel était considérablement diminué.

Bien sur lui, se trouvait seul comme chaque Noël cette année.

Non ! Cette année ne serait pas comme toutes les autres. Cette année Parker était revenue et encore plus exceptionnel, elle était là le jour de Noël.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que signifiait exactement cette fête, l'importance de cette fête dans la tradition. Dans les traditions des familles. Son dernier vrai Noël remontait à cette petite enfance.

Il s'appuya le long du mur et se tassa dans l'obscurité, attendant que les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Discrètement il retira la grille qui menait aux conduites d'aération. Il connaissait les moindres recoins du Centre comme les doigts de sa main.

Il prit un angle, puis un second. Remonta sur quelques mètres et arriva enfin à une second grille. Il sortit du labyrinthe et se retrouva dans une petite pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une porte menant à des couloirs dans lesquels il n'avait normalement pas le droit d'aller, et une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Jarod, Parker et Angelo faisaient partis des rares personnes connaissant l'existence d'une échelle de secours, cachée et instable qui permettait l'accès au toit à partir de cette pièce.

Avec un minimum d'escalade et en ravalant son vertige…

Le caméléon regarda le mince à son objet qui se trouvait à son poignet. Simple, noir avec un cadrant argenté, les aiguilles brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. Il était en retard de cinq minutes. Cette montre était un cadeau de son tuteur qu'il avait découverte, après son départ, soigneusement cachée pour éviter qu'un quelconque haut responsable du Centre ne s'interpose dans l'échange de ce cadeau.

Sur la boîte un simple mot avait été ajouté « Je ne peux t'enseigner l'esprit de Noël autrement que par ceci. Bon Noël. Jarod. »

La montre lui importait peu au fond. Le geste de son tuteur l'avait touché par le fait que pour une fois, il était vu par des yeux humains. Il n'était pas simplement un objet d'expérience.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la referma de suite. Il était frigorifié. Il n'avait pas remarqué le léger vent qui balayait de temps à autre la neige blanche qui tombait. Un instant il admira le phénomène. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il pouvait admirer librement cette neige.

Jarod hésitait. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle tienne absolument à ce qu'ils se voient sur le toit ? Le Centre regorgeait de cachettes dont ils avaient le secret.

Le caméléon n'hésita pas très longtemps. Il se rappela du moment où il avait vu Isabelle Parker revenir quelques jours auparavant. N'y croyant plus il avait cru voir un fantôme.

Mais non elle était bien là. Cependant la jeune femme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui laisser dire le moindre mot. Et une fois de plus ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle était là.

Depuis son départ, le caméléon avait enquêté sur le Centre, discrètement. La question du mensonge l'avait travaillé et insidieusement il avait interrogeait Sydney. Les réactions de son professeur l'avaient mis sur la voie. Lui avait confirmer les dires de Isabelle.

Même si Sydney était doué pour cacher ses sentiments, rien n'échappait à Jarod attentif aux moindres petits détails.

Il s'était alors sentis très mal à l'aise. Il avait ressentie le même malaise que Parker dans un futur pas si lointain. Le malaise provoqué par la découverte de la supercherie sur lequel se base tout votre Univers, toute votre vie !

Jarod s'était repassé la scène du départ d'Isabelle Parker des millions de fois se torturant l'esprit. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle qui, ne venait en fait que lui donner la vérité. Il savait que ses paroles la blesseraient et il les avait dite volontairement.

Le sentiment de manque qu'il avait éprouvé durant les mois d'Août à Octobre s'était accru.

La nature de ses sentiments ne faisait plus un doute pour lui. Mais pourrait elle seulement un jour le pardonner ?

Ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait pas hésité. S'il avait pus il lui aurait avouer. C'était d'ailleurs son intention. Mais Miss Parker n'était pas femme à vous laisser parler facilement dés lors qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête et son air préssée, dramatique et inquiet de la nature de sa mission avait intrigué Jarod. Il avait aimé pirater les fichiers du Centre. Pour une fois, il avait réellement l'impression que ses dons servaient à quelque chose d'important et de bon.

Il commença a monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses mains agrippèrent quelque chose de mous. Intrigué il attrapa l'objet et l'examina. C'était un long morceau de tissu avec deux manches. Assez lourds.

_J'ai pensé que ça pouvait te servir …_

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le caméléon mit le manteau et chercha l'escalier de secours. Lui et Parker avaient l'habitude de monter dans leurs petits endroits secrets. Peu de personne du Centre n'osaient monter sur ce toit du fait de la difficulté d'y accéder. Il essaierait de s'enfuir Jarod ne doutait pas que les nettoyeurs passeraient outre leurs vertige pour monter, mais sinon…

Cependant par deux ou trois fois le caméléon manqua de trébucher. Lorsque lui et Parker y grimpaient il faisait encore chaud. Depuis les barreaux avaient gelés tout comme les rebords. Et le froid altérer son agilité.

Il parvint enfin au toît….

…vide.

Parker ?

Où était elle ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait un peu de retard mais rien de grave. Se pourrait il qu'elle ait cru qu'il avait été réceptionné en chemin par un nettoyeur. Se pouvait il qu'elle eut un empêchement ? Ou qu'elle soit simplement en retard ?

Peu importe, il l'attendrait ! Même s'il devait geler sur place pour cela.

A moins que ? A moins qu'elle n'est décidée de ne pas venir ?

Non. Ce n'était pas pour lui que Parker était revenue. Le piratage de l'ordinateur de Mr Parker en était la preuve. Elle lui avait également parler de sa mère. Tout au plus, en tant qu'amie fidèle Isabelle essaierais de lui faire rencontrer sa mère par tout les moyens.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas très bien saisie toutefois. Dans son excitation et sa nervosité Parker avait rapidement parlé d'une histoire de rouleaux anciens qui appartiendraient au Centre. Mais Jarod ne comprenait pas très bien le rapport avec sa propre histoire au contraire de sa partenaire

Tu es le premier concerné idiot !

Malheureusement Parker n'était pas femme a oublier facilement, aussi n'avait elle pas oublier leur désaccords et les paroles blessantes de Jarod. Il avait beau s'excuser, elle avait beau accepter ses excuses, il sentait que leur complicité avait été détruite en partie.

Parker avait des choses importantes à lui dire et elle n'aurait pas abandonné si facilement.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était sure qu'elle viendrait.

Mais dans ce cas où était elle ?

Jarod se frotta les mains et parcourut du regard le toit. Sombre et désolant avec ses formes si régulières. Dans cette nuit glaciale, avec les plaines verdoyantes sans habitation en fond, le Centre était plus terrifiant que jamais. Une atmosphère sombre est plus effrayante qu'une marre de sang…

Dans cette obscurité, quelques rayons de lunes perçaient les nuages. Une lumière attira son attention. Une lumière artificielle. La lueur passa du rouge au bleu, puis au vert puis au jaune et au nouveau au rouge…

Intrigué il s'approcha du rebord voisins. L'objet, source de la lumière était caché derrière un mur. Jarod s'approcha du bord et se pencha légèrement pour repérer la source lumineuse. A quelques mètres, encastrés entre deux murs, un petit coin était illuminé. Il pouvait apercevoir quelques branches vertes d'un arbres sur lequel brillaient des lumières.

Oh bien sur il était isolé du monde mais il n'ignorait pas ce qu'était un sapin. Il avait entendu qu'on les décorait pour Noel et parfois il en avait vu dans les couloirs du Centre. Mais ils étaient tous si ternes…

Ce coin il y avait été avec Parker lorsqu'un jour, ayant aperçus qu'une personne du Centre montait sur le toît, ils s'étaient cachés. Sure qu'on ne les prendrait pas. Pour y accéder, il fallait monter sur la continuité du rebord à peine plus large qu'un pied vu de profil.

En temps normal l'escalader était extrêmement dangereux. Mais par ce temps !

Il en était sure cependant, leur point de rendez vous était ici.

Logique si l'on supposait que Parker voulait lui parler de ses découvertes importantes. Elle voulait être absolument sure que personne ne pourraient les entendre.

Jarod entreprit donc de s'agripper au mur du mieux qu'il pouvait et de faire preuve d'une grande agilité pour escalader ce petit chemin. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes d'extrême concentration il parvint au bout de ses peines.

Debout sur le rebord il n'avait plus de mur pour s'accrocher mais le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux le pétrifia sur place. Il ne pensa même pas à regagner la terre ferme.

Leur coin avait été décoré tant bien que mal. Sur chaque côtés il y avait des guirlandes. Sur la façade en face de lui une vingtaines de chaussettes rayées étaient suspendues. Une toile imprimée représentait un feu de cheminée.

Il ne savait par quel moyen, un sapin petit se trouvait élevé sur une sorte de table ou de tabourets. Il était décoré par une guirlande lumineuse dont la prise devait se trouver au bout d'une grande rallonge.

Ce n'est pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Le sapin était bien proportionné. Petit mais volumineux su bas en haut formant un triangle parfait. Une simple guirlande lumineuse l'habillait et quelques boules rouges, dorées et argent le complétait.

Au dessus une grande étoile pailletée brillait de milles feu avec les rayons de la lune.

Ce n'était pas de la grande décoration, mais c'était le premier Noel qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La neige tombant dans ce décor ne faisait que l'amplifier, et sa froideur irritante d'auparavant devint douce et magique.

Joyeux Noel !

Elle surgit comme ça sans crier gare. Surprit Jarod vacilla un instant et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Parker agrippa précipitamment sa main. Le sauvetage les fit reculer et Jarod se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans les bras de Parker.

Il la sentit trembler de grands spasmes mais il réalisa rapidement que la jeune femme rigolait.

Je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ris ainsi, complice.

Le bleu claire de ses grands yeux ressortait avec les lunes et sur son visage pâles le jeux de lumières multicolore dansait.

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Mieux encore, c'était elle qui avait réalisé tout ceci. Qui avait fait tous ces efforts pour lui montrer ce qu'était un véritable Noel. Elle qui lui avait fait découvrir la vérité. Elle qui dépassait ses peurs et qui le pardonnait. Il lui sembla un instant qu'il ne serait jamais autant attaché à une femme qu'en cet instant.

Joye…

La jeune femme n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Profitant de leur proximité il s'était emparé de son visage et avait capturé ses lèvres en un doux mais passionné baisé.

Surprise la jeune femme se tétanisa. Ne savant comment réagir. Ces sentiments elle les connaissait. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle s'en méfiait. Oh bien sur elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons mais aucun d'eux ne lui avait fait cet effet. Pour aucun d'eux elle n'avait ressentis une telle tension. Une telle nervosité. Et un telle joie. Elle perdait toute son assurance. Elle ne s'était pas sentie heureuse depuis bien longtemps….

Soudain l'image d'un après midi ensoleillé lui apparut. La voix de sa mère. Une photo de sa mère. Un cri. Un coup de feu… de la peur, du chagrin et une boule dans le ventre.

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui tremblante.

Constatant l'état de Parker, Jarod fut très mal à l'aise. Plus mal encore d'avoir été jeté ainsi. Mal simplement. Pour des tas de raison. Gêné de s'être ainsi révélé sur ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas partagés. Désespéré à l'idée que cela marque la fin de leur joyeuse complicité…

Je suis désolé…murmura t'il, je ne voulais pas te gêner…

La jeune femme le dévisagea et le fixa sans rien ajouter.

Je …hum…tu étais splendide avec la lumière et….euh je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Si je devais un jour te le dire.

J'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes c'est sur ! s'énerva-t-elle

Le ton de Parker le glaça et le déchira. Mais maintenant que le mal était fait il devait aller jusqu'au bout où il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais comment…

Mais enfin Jarod qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Je t'aime Parker

Voilà. C'était fait. C'était sorti tout seul. Comme ça. Sans grande phrase. C'était si simple et si dur à la fois. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il n'y avait pas d'autres mots plus justes pour décrire ses sentiments. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait avoué, face à ce regard azur il se sentait idiot.

Face à la splendeur de cette femme il se sentait misérable. Lui qui connaissait à peine le monde. Monter un moteur ne lui faisait absolument pas peur pas plus qu'une opération chirurgicale qu'il aurait fait calmement. Mais là en cet instant…à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien lui servir. Lui qui connaissait à peine le monde extérieur…

Il avait la sensation qu'il devait se justifier comme si il avait fait une faute

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je

La jeune femme leva un sourcil l'air de dire « eh bas merci beaucoup »

Enfin je sais pourquoi ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire. Tu es belle, intelligente tu….comment justifier qu'on aime ?

Parker détourna la tête et ne répondit pas.

Enfin bref… dit il dans un soupir, je voulais simplement te dire que durant ces mois tu m'as énormément manqué et euh… si tu ne voulais plus qu'on se revoit, je pourrais comprendre ne t'inquiète pas je…

Il marqua un temps de pause. La jeune femme osait à peine le regarder. Cette attitude glaça plus que tout le caméléon…

Merci pour cette surprise. Joyeux Noel Parker.

Toujours pas de réponse. Jarod risqua un regard vers elle puis se détourna. Il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour dire

Pour l'affaire avec ma mère on peut en reparler plus tard si tu veux…ou au travers de lettres si tu ne veux plus me voir mais je pense que c'est…

Mais vas-tu taire à la fin ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était précipité de l'embrasser avant qu'il n'ajoute encore un seul mot.

Baiser doux et hésitant. Surprit et perdus dans ses sentiments. Cette femme le surprenait sans cesse. Elle était imprévisible !

Puis il se laissa aller dans ce baiser qu'il lui répondit favorablement. L'accentuant encore il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Elle s'empressa de l'imité.

Elle s'écarta à nouveau et il chercha dans son regard une trace d'hésitation ou de regret. Mais elle ne fit que lui sourire et il y lus de la tendresse.

Laisse moi un peu respirer avant de me gober…plaisanta t'elle

Parker est ce que je peux avoir une explication rien qu'une fois ?

Elle lui sourit radieusement et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres

J'ai eu le pressentiment que…que si je te laissais partir maintenant, si je gâchais ce moment par peur de te perdre, jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion dans ma vie d'être heureuse. Jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion d'être dans tes bras, heureuse et…

Cette fois ce fut lui qui l'embrassa légèrement pour l'empêcher de parler

Et que si je ne t'avouais pas ce que je ressentais …

Réalisant qu'il ne la ferait pas taire, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui abandonna la partie.

Tu disais ?

T'es chiant ! rigola t'elle

On m'a enlevé ceux que j'aimais et on m'a fait croire qu'ils étaient mort. Crois moi je ne laisserai personne nous séparés en tout cas pas tant que tu m'aimeras aussi

Ca je te promets aussi !

Un sourire. Un autre. La jeune femme lui remit un bijoux et murmura

Un porte bonheur. Si nous venions à être malgré tout séparés

Parker…

Ecoute ! Ceci te rappelleras nos souvenirs et qu'un jour je t'ai aimer comme je pense ne plus jamais aimer de ma vie

Tu ne voudrais pas être comédienne ?

Elle lui décocha un petit coup qui le fit rire.

Je me demande vraiment si tu m'aimes se plaignit elle

Regarde…

Il captura ses lèvres de nouveau pour ne plus les relâcher. Elle passa une main autours de sa nuque et le contact de ses doigts glacés lui provoqua de longs frissons. Il passa une main autours de sa taille et la ramena prés de lui pour ne plus la relâcher….

**2001 : **

Jarod s'arrêta en repensant à ces événements. Parker ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait des sentiments de peurs lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté cette nuit là. Les mêmes sentiments l'animaient à présent.

Bon Jarod si tu me révélais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là et non pas un de tes fantasmes ? railla la voix de miss Parker


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour ! J'ai enfin fait la suite. En tout les cas je vous promets, j'ai fait le plan et je finirais l'histoire….quand ça …_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 13: 

Mr Parker s'approcha du buffet où sa fille plus que lui avait prit l'habitude de mettre les assiettes. Son travail au Centre lui prenait habituellement beaucoup de temps, et en d'autres temps cela l'arrangeait que sa fille soit dans un pensionnat.

A présent Isabelle était assez grande pour rester seule chez eux. Ce diner en famille était donc une exception. Un plaisir qu'il lisait sur les yeux bleux de sa mère.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon avec un crayon, elle mettait les couverts et s'assurait entre deux courses que le repas qu'elle avait improvisait n'était pas en train de partir en fumé. Mais autre chose la troublait. Il le sentait.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très présent pour elle, Mr Parker savait observer les changements de comportement chez sa fille. Mélange d'angoisse et de bonheur. Une joie qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis la mort de sa mère. Lorsqu'il l'interrogeait elle restait évasive. Elle lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami…

_ Alors ? Tu les apportes ces assiettes ?

_Oui oui mon ange, deux minutes

Mr Parker s'empara de deux assiettes qu'il ramena sur la table et s'installa. Isabelle ne lui avait porté aucun regard bien trop prise par ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Miss Parker et Jarod étaient ensembles. Leurs baisers n'avait été que le premier d'une histoire discrète cachée du Centre et de n'importe qui y compris Sydney et Angelo.

Leur relation avait quelques inconvénients comme l'angoisse d'être piégé ou qu'ils ne puissent plus se revoir. Mais le bonheur et l'apaisement qu'elle ressentait lui rappelait ses années de bonheur avec sa mère. Jamais elle ne ressentirait cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parker en avait totalement oublié ses études. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour le Centre et son aimé et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper un jour, elle se promettait de travailler au Centre afin de rester proche. Jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient.

Elle était amoureuse. Elle le savait. Bien sur elle avait eu d'autres relations avant lui mais la différence venait qu'elle se sentait en symbiose avec lui. Parker faisait passer son orgueil et sa fierté après le bonheur de Jarod. Elle essayait de le cacher mais il le devinait. Et il lui renvoyait la balle.

Il lui donnait une raison de voir la vie plus belle et lorsqu'ils parlaient longtemps, de la vie, de ses simulations elle ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Mais Isabelle était préoccupée. Les données qu'ils avaient piratées sur l'ordinateur de son père ainsi que les informations de Margarette la marquaient…

1 / Sa mère avait été tuée et n'avait été pas assassinée

2 / Elle et la mère de Jarod collaboraient dans la fuite de Jarod et Angelo ainsi que d'autres caméléons

3 / Sa famille était rattachée au Centre par un pouvoir dit mystique renfermé par des rouleaux. Selon l'hypothèse des deux jeunes femmes, Jarod n'était pas gardé par le Centre seulement pour ses qualités de Caméléon…il était directement lié aux rouleaux. Et de part sa parenté, elle y était liée également. Elle était la seule à pouvoir changer la malédiction.

Isabelle changeait, s'affermissait et devenait une femme. La compagnie rassurante de Margarette était un repère maternel pour elle. Un repère qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis de longues années. La découverte de l'assassinat de sa mère l'aidait à évoluer. Sa mère n'avait pas décidé de mourir. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné : elle s'était battue pour elle. Et Isabelle se sentait fière d'être sa fille. Cela lui donnait le courage d'aller au bout de ses idées.

C'était une nouvelle voie qui s'ouvrait à elle. Mystérieuse mais incroyablement évidente.

Il lui semblait que c'était son destin et qu'il avait été tracé depuis bien longtemps.

Il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire partie de cette Resistance au Centre et qu'elle était liée à Jarod.

Il lui semblait évident qu'ils étaient liés jusque dans la mort.

Miss Parker s'inquiétait. Ils avaient pris la décision de trouver ces rouleaux et de finir le travail commencé par Catherine. Cela impliquait que personne ne se doute de rien. Et malgré l'avis de Jarod, Miss Parker avait pris sur elle cette responsabilité. Jamais, jamais son père ne la soupçonnerait de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ces rouleaux. Jarod était un génie et il pourrait toujours être soupçonné d'avoir réussis à pirater l'ordinateur dans le but de s'enfuir et d'avoir trouver les rouleaux. Elle, qui était une jeune fille ordinaire ne serait pas soupçonnée.

Elle prendrait soin que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Il y a un mois que cette décision avait été prise. Il y a quinze jours qu'elle soupçonnait de savoir où était les rouleaux. Il y avait deux jours qu'elle avait lus les rouleaux…

Isabelle avait l'impression d'être le serial killer le plus recherché de la planète voir de l'Univers. Elle avait caché à tous son entreprise et les découvertes qu'elle avait faite. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de caché les rouleaux. Elle s'était contenter de prendre sur un papier de rapides notes et des phrases importantes. Du moins LES plus importantes. Cela transcendait leurs imaginations…

Isabelle était à la fois fière et apeurée. Elle se sentait en danger et paradoxalement cette lecture lui avait donné espoir et courage. Tout prenait un sens. Elle avait la sensation d'être un élément important d'une histoire a venir, une révolution…

Mais Isabelle Parker comprenait également pourquoi elle ne devait parler de ces révélations à quiquonques. Elle en était la gardienne et le guide de Jarod…

Elle amena le plat et s'installa face à son père. Elle voulait profiter autant qu'elle pouvait de ces instants qu'elle aurait à passer avec lui…

Viendra un temps où tous deux seraient ennemis…

Viendra un temps où ils devront s'affronter…

Ce temps n'était pas arrivé. Et comme l'annonce d'une maladie grave, Isabelle voulait inscrire en elle les événements heureux avec son père.

Ce silence pesant et cette sensation d'être épiée mettait toutefois la jeune fille mal à l'aise

_Quoi ? ! lança t'elle

_C'est délicieux, dit il avec un sourire

Elle le regarda longtemps et sourit. Parker leva un sourcil et dit :

_Tu n'as même pas gouté

_L'odeur y suffit

_Merci papa.

Nouveau silence. Mr Parker ne mangeait pas. Il observait sa fille, pensif.

_Papa s'il te plait vas-tu me dire ce que tu as ?

_Mais de quoi parles tu ?

_Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Depuis ton arrivée ici tu m'épies comme un fraudeur

Mr Parker marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe légèrement embêté. Cela aurait été un étranger ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais sa propre fille. La perspective de devoir employer tous les moyens était dure…

_Mais non, je t'observais. Tu es tellement belle. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère

_Papa...ne changes pas de conversation. Je SAIS que tu caches quelque chose

Il se rétracta et soupira.

_Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a. S'il te plait.

Il regarda son assiette, soucieux, puis regarda sa fille. Un regard hésitant comme il savait si bien le faire. Un regard qui se voulait du doute alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Une technique de manipulation qui se voulait à adoucir sa victime. Prise de pitié envers une personne qui semblait prise dans un piège.

_Ce n'est rien mon ange, c'est juste le boulot qui me préoccupes. Cette affaire Vespasiens qui me préoccupe.

Malgré elle Miss Parker eut du mal à avaler et failli s'étouffer en entendant ce nom. Elle connaissait bien évidemment ce qu'était les Vespasien. Garder un tel secret était très lourd. L'entendre de la bouche de son père lui glaçait le sang. Elle eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était découverte. Mais c'était impossible !

_Tout vas bien chérie ?

Isabelle releva les yeux vers son père et sourit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son père qui était étrange. Presque suspect. Etait ce un interrogatoire ou une question anodine ?

_J'ai avaler de travers…( elle but un verre d'eau qu'elle reposa )…les vespasiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Son père la regarda fixement. Son air était devenu plus sévère et il ne répondait pas.

_Papa ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Mon ange…je ne t'ai jamais dit LES Vespasiens.

Miss Parker ne savait comment réagir. Elle pâlit légèrement. Décidément le poids de ce secret était trop lourd. Non ! Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle devait le protéger.

_Qu'est ce qu'est l'affaire Vespasien alors ? railla t'elle agacée

Mr Parker soupira en son fort intérieur. Il aimait malgré tout sa fille et il n'aimait pas la voir impliqué dans tout cela. Comment avait été t elle impliquée dedans ? C'était une autre histoire. Mr Parker savait désormais qu'Isabelle était au courant pour les rouleaux, et qu'elle suivait les traces de Catherine…

_Je te laisses me le dire.

Isabelle posa ses couverts et le fixa. Elle garda son calme mais il pouvait sentir la colère qui bouillait en elle. La colère et…la peur. Toutefois le ton qu'elle prit le surprit.

_QU'EST-CE que tu veux encore dire ? Papa que ce soit claire si tu veux qu'on parle franchement il faudra que tu sois franc toi aussi.

_Tu sais ce que sont les vespasiens !

_Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée !

_Oh…tu ne mentirais pas à ton père quand même dit il avec un petit sourire glacé

Isabelle se leva et planta son regard azur dans le siens. Elle resta calme mais elle était à l'affut. Mr Parker sentit un léger frisson le parcourir. Sa fille changeait tellement. La petite fille docile et aimante n'était plus qu'une ombre. Le papillon sortait de son cocon et Isabelle se métamorphosait à grand pas vers celle qu'elle devait être.

Miss Parker, l'aspect de sa mère et la carapace des Parker.

Mr Parker ne doutait pas que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle arborerait cet air fier et détaché.

_Papa ! Dis-moi franchement ce que tu me reproches. JE suis fatiguée de te voir si c'est pour que nos brefs instants de famille soient de simples interrogatoires

_Où as-tu entendus parler des Vespasiens ?

_Tu m'as dit à l'instant que cette affaire…

Ca suffisait de jouer. Isabelle était sa fille et elle lui devait la vérité. Si elle lui révélait ce qu'elle savait il lui promettait une grande place au Centre. Ces quelques instants l'avait convaincu. Sa fille était une Parker dans le sang. Ces quelques mois au contact de son entreprise l'avaient forgée. Elle embrasait sa destinée et son héritage.

_Que sais tu des rouleaux Isabelle ?

De nouveau Isabelle pâlit et malgré elle, son air détaché fut l'espace d'un instant anéanti par les tremblements faibles de sa main. Une peur ancienne et insensée l'envahissait. Celle qui nous envahi lorsque nos parents nous prennent en flagrant délit d'une faute. Un mélange de peur, de honte et de colère. Une colère qui amène a nier bêtement notre acte. Une colère contre nous…la honte d'avoir été découvert.

Et malgré ce qu'elle savait, Mr Parker restait son père.

_Quels rouleaux ?

_Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Isabelle ! Je suis ton père !

_Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Il la fixa pendant un temps qui lui parut des heures. Il se leva brusquement et frappa une chaise de toutes ses forces. Surprise et choquée, un frisson glacé envahit Miss Parker. Son père était comme fou.

_Je ne te reconnais plus Papa…tu me fais peur…

_Arrête ! Cesse de me mentir ! Mon ange ces rouleaux sont d'une extrême importance ! J'ai BESOIN de savoir si tu les a trouvé ou non !

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces rouleaux ? Que contiennent-ils ?

_Bonne question ! Je suis sure que tu le sais

Miss Parker fixa son père et répondit d'un air de défi :

_Je n'en n'ai aucune idée

Silence

_Mon ange, je te propose un arrangement. Si tu me révèles où sont les rouleaux je te laisserai autant que tu veux rejoindre ton fiancé

Isabelle sourit et rigola d'un rire jaune

_Mon fiancé ?

_Jarod !

Désormais Miss Parker se sentait réellement traquée. Elle comprit. Depuis le début son père était au courant. Ce diner, cette libération, ce rendez vous annulé soit disant pour passer du temps avec elle…

Mais lui que savait il exactement. Parker devina que son père devait en savoir moins qu'elle si il prenait le temps de lui poser des questions. Et qu'elle avait l'avantage !

_Je te propose un arrangement. Tu me dis tout ce que contiennent ces rouleaux, tout ce que tu sais de ces rouleaux, comment tu l'as su et tu pourras rester avec Jarod .

_Je…

_Brigitte à tout vu ! hurla t'il furieux en voyant que sa fille s'apprêtait à nier. Elle vous a repérer et à tout entendu. Tu parlais de ces rouleaux.

Miss Parker sentit un grand vide en elle. Comme mise à nus. Comme si on l'avait poignardée dans le dos. Un gout amer dans la bouche. Un gout de sang. Tout était si parfait ! Ils n'avaient omis qu'un détail ! Un seul petit détail. La jalousie de Brigitte !

Jamais ! Jamais Isabelle Parker ne pardonnerait à Brigitte ! Elle se le promettait !

_…si je refuse ?

Parker retint son envie d'étrangler sa fille. Il posa ses mains fermement sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien. Miss Parker voulut se dégager un instant mais elle le fixa calmement, signe qu'elle n'était nullement impressionnée.

_Dans ce cas je te promets que JAMAIS plus tu ne reverras Jarod, et crois moi ma chérie je m'engage pour que tant que je serais en vie vous ne puissiez jamais avoir la paix ensembles…

Isabelle retint un envie de ravaler sa salive, de le frapper ou de pleurer. Du vent ! se dit elle, ce sont des paroles dans le vent.

Le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur son père lui donnait du courage. La connaissance de son avenir également. C'était leur premier affrontement et non pas le dernier. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. L'avenir voulait que Jarod et elle soient ensembles, et elle ne voyait pas comment son père pouvait braver le destin !

Ignorant la tristesse et la nostalgie de son passé heureux avec lui, elle planta son regard dans celui de son père et lui dit de son ton glacé :

_Papa…pour moi le Centre est déjà mort !

Miss Parker sentit la peur de son père.

Elle sentit à peine la gifle qui lui mit.

Elle continua de sourire quand il s'éloignait d'elle pour aller vers la sortie.

_Tu peux dire adieu à Jarod !

Elle souriait….jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

La porte claqua. Le rire d'Isabelle se transforma en un silencieux sanglot…


End file.
